


Creepypasta Scenarios

by Precious_Lullaby



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 39,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precious_Lullaby/pseuds/Precious_Lullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when I read too many creepypastas and I get really bored. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The man with no face

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that involves Creepypasta. Yay! Anyway, feel free to suggest any scenarios that you'd like to see. Now, go on with the chapter!

As the school bell rang and all of the other kids ran out of the room, you stayed behind. Why? You really weren't sure yourself. You hated school, hated every minute of it, yet here you were, sitting in your seat, not bothering to move. The teacher hadn't even noticed, which really showed how much people actually acknowledged the fact that you actually existed.

You honestly didn't even feel like going home. No one cared about whether or not you made it home in one piece. Hell, they didn't even notice when you were there, so, there was no point in going home. Then, out of nowhere, there was a static noise. You looked around, but saw nothing that could've caused it. But, it sounded as if it were right next to you, yet there was no one.

You slowly got up, grabbed your backpack and crept out of the room. Once you were out, you ran down the hall, out the front doors and into the humid day. It was cloudy, but there was no cold wind or rain, making you a bit moody.

You headed towards the woods near the school. You didn't know why, but something about the woods seemed to calm you down. Most people in town were scared of the woods, because of all the murders that had happened and of all the people who had disappeared so suddenly. Ironically, that's what caused your sudden urge to go to the woods.

You ran into the woods, not knowing where to go. It hadn't been your first time in the woods, but you weren't truly experienced enough to know where you had been. As you walked down a somewhat familiar path, you heard another static noise. You quickly looked around, but no one was there. You suddenly began running in an unknown direction, but failed to notice the tall man that had suddenly appeared from no where. You bumped into him and fell on your ass, causing you to drop everything out of your backpack. You cursed and were about to get up when a hand was stretched out towards you. You were about to reach for it once you realized who, or  _what,_ you had bumped into.

You couldn't consider the thing a human. It sure  _looked_ like one, clothing wise, that is; although even  _that_  was a bit questionable. The  _thing_ wore a black suit, not really something you'd see common people in town wearing. But, that wasn't the only problem. This  _thing_ also had no face. Not only that, but it was abnormally tall, reaching about nine or ten feet high just by eyeballing him. He was probably taller, but you had nothing to measure him with, so your best bet was to just assume.

You slowly got up and began backing away from the thing. You weren't sure what it was capable of, but you didn't really want to stick around to find out. You turned around and began walking towards the, not even bothering to get your backpack. There was a sudden sound of shuffling, then the weird static noise.

You instantly turned around to see the thing standing directly behind you, holding your bag in its hands. You hesitantly took it from him, then hastily opened it and saw everything inside of it. You raised an eyebrow, wondering why this strange man was following you or why he even came up to you. As you looked up to thank him, you realized he was gone. You looked around to try and spot him, but saw that he had completely disappeared.

You let out a sigh and turned around, slinging your backpack onto your shoulder and making your way back home.  _Who the hell was that?_ you thought. You had never seen such a person before, but you were now curious to find out more about him. But, to find the man again was going to be impossible. Who knows where he could've went off to?

As you walked through the door that opened up to your filthy house, you saw that nobody was home. You let out a sigh of relief and slammed the door shut. Being home alone meant a lot of things. You could play video games, draw, read, write, binge watch shows on Netflix, go on Tumblr, and you wouldn't be disturbed or nagged about doing your homework!

You ran up to your room and swung the door open. You threw your backpack onto your bed and watched as it bounced off and slammed onto the floor. You groaned and rolled your eyes. Trudging over to it, you picked it up and set it down onto your bed. You then heard something drop out of it. You looked down at the floor and saw a lined yellow piece of paper. You picked it up and examined it. Then you felt a chill run down your spine as you read what it said.

_"Hello dear (Y/N). Yes, I know you, but you don't know me. Don't worry, you will very soon." ~ Slender._


	2. The guy with the killer smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now, please keep in mind that when I say "they", I am saying that it's either gender. I am much too lazy to write down him/her or she/he, so, just keep that in mind every time it says "they". (You'll see what I mean.)

You had just recently found out that your parents and siblings had died in a massacre. The news wasn't shocking. In fact, it had been expected. You had figured out everyone who was going to go on the trip would end up dying and you would be back home, safe and sound. But, you didn't think they'd end up dying from being sliced up into tiny bits.

Once the police had been to the crime scene, they immediately called, bringing in the "sad news". You honestly couldn't have been happier. You hated your family and your family hated you, so hearing they were gone relieved you. It meant that your drunk father wouldn't abuse you, or your mother wouldn't yell at you for screwing something up, or your older sister wouldn't criticize you for the clothes you wore and of how you preferred to spend your free time. Although, the only family member you were going to miss was your little brother. He had been a brat at times, but he had never meant to be. He truly had love you, but now that didn't matter. He was gone, just like the others.

You were now placed in your aunt's care. You found this to be a good thing, since she wasn't strict at all, so you could do, eat, and say whatever you wanted and you didn't have a curfew whatsoever.  _Life is going to get better from here on out,_  you thought.

Now, you sat on your new bed, looking around the new room. You had placed everything in its correct spot, so it looked just like your old room. It was a bit difficult in doing so, since your old room wasn't as spacious as this one, but in the end you managed to fit everything in the same manner so it wouldn't look weird.

You heard the door open and saw your cousin walk in. Your cousin wasn't mean, but they weren't all that nice either. They was somewhere in between. "Hey (Y/N)!" they said, plopping down onto the bed. "How do you like your new room?"

"It's alright," you said, sighing. You laid down beside them and turned to them. "(C/N), anything bad happen over here?" They shook their head.

"Not that I remember, no," they said. They then smiled. "Don't worry. You're safe here!" They ruffled your hair and walked out of the room. You shook your head and looked around.  _This won't be so bad,_ you thought. You grabbed your phone and checked the time. 9:30. You sighed. There was nothing to do and it was too early to sleep. The only thing you could do now to help would be to shower.

You grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. Then you turned on the water, making it as hot as possible without it being able to burn all of your skin off. You then stripped free of your clothing and got in.

~Time skip~

You got out of the shower, wrapped in your towel. You then sat on the edge of your bed, in total darkness, while you were still in your towel because you were too fucking lazy to change into some clothes. You yawned a bit, realizing taking a hot shower was probably a bad idea.

There was a sudden sound of glass breaking. You jerked your head to the door, listening closely. There was the sound of grunts, then a loud  _thud._ Then, slow footsteps made its way towards your door. You quickly got up and walked over to your dresser. You threw it open and grabbed the knife you kept in there. You then turned around to see your door swing open, slamming itself against the wall. A dark figure stood in the door and all that could be heard was his heavy breathing.

You stood there, frozen. You clutched the knife and backed away from the door. That was when the man lunged at you. You screamed and swung the knife. You ended up missing him, but that seemed to make him back away from you. You ran over to the light switch and flicked it on. You then turned around to see the man a couple of inches away from your face.

He had charcoal black hair and paper white skin. He wore a hoodie matching the color of his skin, but it had some red stains everywhere, and some black slacks. But, this isn't what disturbed you. What disturbed you was his face. His eyes had black circles around them, and then there was his smile. It appeared that he had  _carved_ a smiled into his face.

You took a step back, only to back up into the wall. The man smirked and reached for the light. You then noticed he had a knife in his hand. The light suddenly turned off and there was the sound of cloth being sliced and he yelled, "GO TO SLEEP!" You screamed and ran past the man, still clutching your knife, and felt the cold air hit your warm skin. You turned around and stared at him, only to see him staring at you, a smirk plastered onto his face.

The man pointed to you, and as you looked down, you saw the towel had fallen off. Or, rather, the man had  _sliced_ it off. You looked back up to see him run towards you. You kicked him in the face, and as he swung, you ducked and kicked him in the groin. He groaned, clutching it, and fell to the floor. You quickly ran into your closet and grabbed your bath robe.

As you ran out, you saw the man was gone. You turned the light on, but saw him no where. You looked everywhere in your room, but found nothing. You then ran downstairs and turned on the lights. He was gone, but he hadn't left without saying a goodbye. There, on the kitchen walls, were words that had been smeared with something red.

_"I'll be back for you, dear (Y/N)." ~ Jeff_


	3. The guy in the video games

After begging for practically a month, your parents had finally decided to get you Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. When? That was left for you to figure out.

You threw yourself onto the bed and groaned. They had been gone for nearly an hour. What the hell could be taking them so damn long? You weren't exactly a person with a lot of patience, which was why you hated waiting. You knew they were at the store that was ten minutes away from your home, but you honestly didn't think they'd take such a long time to retrieve a game.

There was a knock on your door and you looked up to see your sibling walk into the room, holding something behind their back. You sat up, raising an eyebrow, but said nothing. Your sibling smiled as they stood in front of you.

"Hey (Y/N)," they said. You said nothing, but simply tried to look behind them to see what they were holding. They took a step back, still smiling. "So, you know how you want that one game with Zelda as the main character or something like that?"

You grit your teeth. "(S/N), the game is called Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and the main character's name is Link!" you yelled, throwing a pillow at them. Your sibling chuckled as they dodged the pillow. They always tend to try and make you as angry as possible. Why? They saw it as their way of having fun. You knew they knew the name of the game, since they were the one who helped convince your parents to get you the game, and that the main character's name was Link, not Zelda as everyone thought it was (which is fucking annoying every time I hear it) so you were truly exasperated by now. "What the fuck do you want?!"

"Alright (Y/N), calm down!" they said. "I just wanted to give you the proper console to play it in!" They removed their hands from their backs and held out a Nintendo 64 in front of you. You immediately snatched the console from their hands and gently placed it on the floor.

"Is that all you wanted to do?" you asked them. They nodded. "Then leave." They did as they were told, running out of your room as fast as they could, slamming the door behind them. You picked the up the pillow, threw it back onto your bed, then picked console back up and examined it. It was in perfect condition. You were lucky your sibling was capable of taking care of his things, otherwise the console would've been in the trash years ago.

You heard the familiar sound of tired coming up into the driveway. You immediately ran out of the room and swung the front door open as your parents came out of the car. You ran over to them and your dad threw the bag at you. You caught it, grinning. "Thanks!" you yelled, running back inside all the way into your room. You closed the door behind you and took the game out of the bag. You frowned as you stared at the cartridge you held in your hand.

It wasn't the game you had wanted. Then again, you couldn't tell. The cartridge didn't have any sort of labeling on it other than the word "Majora" written crudely in black permanent marker. You groaned, knowing exactly what must have happened. Your parents had misheard you in some way and heard you say Majora's Mask instead of Ocarina of Time. But, that wasn't likely, since you had repeated the game's name over a million times and Ocarina of Time sounds nothing like Majora's Mask. Then you began thinking they had probably run out of Ocarina of Time and they decided to get you another Legend of Zelda game instead of coming home empty handed. That would explain why they took so long...

You started up the Nintendo 64 and inserted the game. You figured you would try it, since you had nothing better to do and you didn't want to feel like an hour of your life had been wrongly spent and you knew you couldn't get it back. You went to start the game when you saw there had already been a file saved. Then it all clicked. Your parents hadn't gone to the store. They must have gone to some garage sale or something and saw the game, then assuming it was the game you wanted, bought the game and came home. You groaned and decided you would question you parents later.

You took a look at the saved file named "BEN". A bit odd, but you shrugged it off and assumed the person who had played it before you was named Ben. You started a new file and started the game. To your surprise, the game ran rather smoothly. You expected it to be crappy and in bad condition, but it wasn't. Just a few minor bugs, but nothing too bad to interrupt the game play. What was a bit unnerving though was the fact that the NPCs would call you Link at one time and BEN at other times. It wasn't too bad, though. Must've been another bug the game caused.

After you had beaten the Woodfall Temple, you decided to save. As you did, you decided you would delete the file. You didn't really want to, but there wasn't much of a point of keeping two files, especially one that wasn't yours. So, you deleted BEN's file and ran downstairs, as now it was time for dinner.

You ran into the kitchen to see your mom serving food to your already seated dad and sibling. Your mom saw you in the doorway and smiled. "Finally," she said. "We were getting worried you wouldn't come down for dinner." You laughed weakly and sat down. You mom placed some spaghetti onto you plate and she sat down, placing the rest of the spaghetti in the center of the table.

As you all began eating, you debated whether mentioning the game or not. Your parents didn't like to talk during dinner, for some odd reason, so dinner was usually quiet. But, you had to know where your parents had gotten the game, and usually your curiosity got the better of you.

Just as you were about to say something, a flash of lightening illuminated the room and there was a roar of thunder, then a minute later, the sound of pounding kicked in. Everyone exchanged glances and laughed. "Well," your dad said. "I guess we're having a thunder storm tonight!" Your sibling smiled while your mom sighed.

"And just when I was going to suggest going to the movies," she said. You were happy that a thunderstorms had kicked in. Not only did that give you an excuse to continue playing, it also prevented you from seeing a romance film with your mom. Romance had to be the genre you hated the most, which is why you tried your best to avoid it. Most of the time, it worked, but other times you were stuck in the dark room while your mom was bawling her eyes out.

Once dinner was finished, you decided to speak up. Your sibling went up to their room and you turned to your dad. "Mom, dad, where did you get the game?" you asked as politely as you could.

"The store sweetheart," your mom said. You shuddered. You hated the nickname your mother called you, and she thought it was adorable to see you get flustered about it.

"Are you sure?" you asked. They nodded, and you saw they weren't going to talk any more on the subject. You trudged to your room, wondering if they were telling the truth. They hated lying to you and they rarely ever did. But, you had a feeling this time they couldn't bear to tell you the truth, so they lied.

As you walked into your room and shut the door, your tv turned to static. You gasped and tried to fix it in any way you could, but nothing seemed to work. You let out a groan and began cursing the thunderstorm for the problem. That was when you heard a chuckle. You looked around, trying to find the source of it. It was probably your sibling laughing at some text he had gotten. But then it came again, this time you located it. It was coming from the tv.

You backed away from it and saw an image flash on the screen. It was Link, but more sinister looking. Red tears streamed down his face. His eyes were all black, except for his pupils, which were red. An evil grin was plastered on his face. You immediately ran over to the tv and turned it off. The screen turned black and you let out a sigh of relief. That was when there was another flash of lightening and a roar of thunder followed, the tv turned on again. Link appeared and underneath him, a message appeared.

_"You shouldn't have done that, (Y/N)."_

You stared at the message, making sure you had read it correctly. Then, Link appeared to grow on the screen, his face coming closer and closer until it appeared that he popped out of the screen. An arm extended itself out of the screen and pushed itself out. Link's head came out and you were about to scream when he placed a finger against your lips.

"Sh," he said. "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you, (Y/N)?"

"Who the fuck are you?!" you asked. "How the hell do you know my name?!"

"I am BEN," he answered. "And as for how I know who you are, that's not important right now." You let out a strangled scream and pushed him back into the screen. "Hey! Hey, wait! OW! That hurts! Hey, stop!" You had managed to push him back into the tv and you stared at him. He stared back at you, a grin forming on his face. "Well, (Y/N), you may have placed me back in the box, but this won't be the last time you see me. We'll meet again soon, (Y/N)." You turned off the tv, and you heard him laugh.

You took out the game cartridge, unplugged the console, and placed both things into your closet. You then slammed the door shut and fell onto your bed, burying your face into the pillow. You then let out a groan, hoping you had just imagined the whole thing.

You had no idea that it was already too late.


	4. The guy who cried black tears

You trudged up the stairs to your room, feeling drained of all the energy you once had. You walked into your room and went right into the closet. You then grabbed a random pair of pajamas and changed into them. You then got out of the closet and fell onto your bed.

You heard your sibling chuckle. You look up to see them standing in the doorway. They pointed at your pajamas. You looked down to see you had worn your dull gray top with blue bottoms. You groaned. You didn't really like the combination (or maybe you do, I don't know, I mean, I do), but you didn't want to change out of it. Your sibling laughed again. "Goodnight (Y/N)," they said. You yawned.

"Goodnight (S/N)," you said, slamming your head into the pillow. Your sibling turned your light off and closed the door behind them. You then listened as their footsteps faded and a door shut. You let out a groan as you realized they had forgotten to close the window. What made it worse was that it was a chilly night.

The breeze blew in from the window, causing you to shiver. You pulled the blanket tightly around you and you closed your eyes, feeling too tried to get up to shut the window. You turned around, just so that you didn't have to feel the cold air on your face. But, little did you know it was a bad idea to turn your back to it.

~Time skip~

You sat up, drenched in cold sweat. You looked around to make sure you were in reality. Once you thought you were safe, you laid back down and let out a groan. You had woken up from a bad dream. It wasn't far from a nightmare, but luckily it hadn't been one.

You had dreamt someone had been chasing you through the woods. You didn't know who it was. All you had seen was a guy in a black hoodie and black jeans. He had clammy gray skin from what you could tell, and copper colored hair, but you couldn't see his face. It was covered by a blue mask that secreted a black liquid from it's eyes.

The guy had been running at you with what appeared to be a scalpel. He had started threatening you about cutting into you and ripping out all of your organs and eat them one by one. You had suddenly tripped over a tree root (I know, lame, but just bear with me here, ok?) having the guy catch up with you. As he held you down and was about to cut into you, you had woken up.

You laid in your bed, staring up at the ceiling. You had never seen the guy before. He looked like a teenager, but hardly any teenagers lived around the area. You rubbed your eyes and yawned.  _It was just a dream,_ you thought.  _Nothing to freak out over._ Of course, this made you feel a bit safer, but you felt as if you were being watched. You looked around and saw nothing. You shrugged the feeling off and closed your eyes, turning around once more.

Then you heard the window shut. You tensed as you heard footsteps approach you. The footsteps stopped right beside you and you felt the covers being dragged off of you. You pulled it back onto you, only to have them forcefully pulled off of you. You groaned as you looked behind you, only to stare at the guy with wide eyes.

It was the guy from your dream. He had the same black hoodie and jeans, the same colored hair and skin, and the same mask. He also held the same scalpel in his hands, and it was pointed directly at you. You sat up and backed away, the guy backing away himself.

There was an uncomfortable silence that settled. You didn't want the silence, but you were too afraid to say anything. So, the staring contest between you two continued.

After a while, the silence had gotten to you and you decided to say something. "So, are you going to kill me or what?" you asked. The guy backed away once more, saying nothing. You stared back at him and spoke again. "Why are you here? Who are you?"

"The name's Jack," he stated simply. "Eyeless Jack." The guy then turned around and jumped out the window, leaving you to wonder what the hell he had been doing there.


	5. The Monochromatic Clown

"Come on (Y/N), let's go!" your best friend said as they grabbed you arm and dragged you out of the house. You groaned. You didn't want to go anywhere public right now. Really, you just wanted to stay at home and go on Tumblr, but your friend insisted that you two go somewhere, since they couldn't stand being still for more than ten minutes.

As they dragged you down the street, you began wondering where the fuck they could be taking you. Wherever they went it always bored you to near death until they finally decided that they had had enough. You hoped that they would get bored easily this time so that you could get home sooner. You then noticed the day was full of sunshine, which annoyed you. You hated the light and only preferred the dark, but your friend was the exact opposite. Honestly, you wondered how you guys were friends, much less  _best_ friends.

By the time you had been dragged down the entire street, the back of your (f/c) sweater was covered in gray and brown streaks from the being scraped across ground. Your best friend groaned and let go of your leg. "Get up!" they ordered. You simply rolled your eyes at them and did nothing. "Get up you bitch!" They then kicked you in the stomach. You simply giggled, knowing your friend's tactics were completely useless. In the end, your friend was forced to drag you the rest of the way, and you weren't exactly the lightest person.

You heard the sound of carnival music. You groaned and began to kick your friend. That did nothing, only causing their grip to tighten. You tried to grab onto something, but there was nothing. You groaned as you kicked them once more. Nothing.

"Stop (Y/N)," they said. You rolled your eyes.

"(F/N), you should know by now that telling me to stop doesn't make me stop," you muttered, kicking them again. They kicked your leg and continued dragging you. You were amazed by their amazing ability to forget that you were practically immune to pain.

As you kicked them once more and freed from their grasp, you immediately stood up and walked up to the gates, your friend following close behind. The only reason you were walking towards the carnival, despite hating them, was because you noticed that this probably wasn't going to be much of any  _ordinary_  carnival.

First off, the day had turned cloudy. Why is this weird? It was only cloudy around the perimeter of the carnival while everywhere else was sunny as can be. Second off, the music was off, and by off, I mean a bit eerie enough to catch your attention. The music was Pop Goes the Weasel, but it wasn't it's normally happy tune. Instead, it was a slowed down version that caused all the notes to merge together and become a slur.

Your friend pushed the gates open, let you inside and closed the gates behind them. You found this a bit weird, but shrugged it off as you walked through the gates. Then, a small box appeared in front of you. You picked it up, curiosity getting the better of you, and saw that it was a Jack-In-A-Box. You groaned as your friend urged your to crank it, which you did. The song played once again, this time normally, and when the box opened, there was nothing inside.

You stared at your friend, who was smiling. You set the box down onto the floor and then it suddenly exploded open, revealing a smiling black and white clown. You stared at it, saying nothing. You didn't really like clowns, but there was something about this one that made you want to smile.

The clown walked up to you and held out his hand. "Hello (Y/N)!" he said. "I've heard much about you! My name's Laughing Jack!" You stared at his hand and took it, only to have him pull you into a hug. You let out a groan. You didn't like being hugged by anyone, and the clown wasn't an exception.

You were about to push away when the clown let go. He then turned to your friend and winked at them. They winked back. You stared in between them, not knowing what they were doing, nor caring much. You looked around and saw all of the rides were the same as you'd see in a regular carnival, but the colors were dulled. You wondered why your friend had brought you here. It was probably because they were trying to get you as angry as possible today. It was working at least.

The clown wrapped an arm around you and led you through the carnival, showing you every ride that was there. You were surprised to find yourself liking this carnival. It was probably because no one was actually there, so you had a carnival mostly all to yourself.

Hours went by, and before you knew it, it was time to go back home. You actually didn't want to leave, but knew you would have to. You hugged Laughing Jack and he hugged you back. You two held onto each other for a minute until your friend grew impatient. "Hey, (Y/N), can we go?" they asked, walking towards the gates. You rolled your eyes and let go of Jack.

"Bye Laughing Jack," you said.

"Goodbye (Y/N)," he said, smiling. As you were about to walk off, he grabbed you, making you turn to him. "Hey, call me L.J. for short, ok?" You nodded and walked off with your friend, feeling happy that you hadn't resisted in going with them today. You waved at him and he waved back. You walked home with a large smile on your face that would be impossible to get rid of later on.


	6. The Man with the White Mask

Your friend groaned as you dragged her to the cheesecake factory. You were hungry and you wanted cheesecake and nothing else.

You opened the door and shoved your friend inside. They groaned again, but didn't bother arguing. There was just no use to arguing with you. You ran over to a booth and sat down, pointing to the counter. Your friend nodded and walked up to the counter.

You sat back and waited. It wouldn't take too long to order a cheesecake. Especially since there was only one other person in line. Unless if they ran out of cheesecake, then you'd flip your shit in public not even caring if people were staring or if you made your friend embarrassed. It would be the worst case scenario if that happened.

You took a look at the guy that had just gotten out of line. He wasn't built, but he wasn't really skinny either, more somewhere in between. He wore a yellow sweater and some blue jeans and he had short, brown hair. He also wore a white mask over his face that outlined his eyes and lips in black.

He looked into your direction and you turned away, trying to act natural. The guy walked towards a table that was near you. You didn't know why. There were plenty of other tables, yet he had chosen the one nearly right next to you.

You saw your friend walk back to you, a fake smile on their face. They said nothing to you as they sat down. You knew something was wrong. They normally didn't act like that, especially when there was cheesecake and you involved in the situation at the same time.

You glanced at the guy and saw he was staring at you. You then realized why your friend was acting in such a way. They figured the guy was into you and they were going to pressure you to go talk to them. Well, that was  _not_ going to happen. Nope. Your cheesecake was much more important than any guy.

Your friend looked down, trying to hide a smile. "Alright, what is it?" you asked your friend. They looked up and tried to hide their smile but instantly failed. You glared at them as they burst out laughing. "(F/N), what is it?!"

"Oh, nothing..." they said. You rolled your eyes and continued to glare at them. They suddenly sighed and looked away from you. "That guy in the yellow sweater won't stop staring at you and I think he likes you or something."

"And?" you asked. They turned back to you.

"Go talk to him," they said. You groaned and sat back in your seat.

"Fuck no," you muttered. They raised an eyebrow, but you said nothing.

You heard the person at the counter call out "Masky!" and the guy got up and walked over to get his bag. You raised an eyebrow.  _Masky?_ you thought.  _Well, at least the name applies._ As you tried to figure out what he had in his bag, the person at the counter called your friend over. They quickly got up and ran over to the counter.

The guy called Masky walked over to you and you looked away, waiting for some sort of pick up line to be laid upon you. The guy placed the bag onto the table and walked out the doors. You stared at the bag then looked for the guy, but he was already gone.

Your friend came back, their bag in their hands. They set their bag down and said,"Ok, please don't freak out! They didn't have cheesecake and I ordered us a chocolate cake instead and- hey, where did the bag come from?"

You hadn't heard a word they had said. You opened the bag to reveal a cheesecake. You smiled and took it out, then saw a folded note in the bag. Curious, you took it out and unfolded the note.

_Here you go, (Y/N). Hope you like it~ Masky_


	7. The Orange Hoodie

You laid on your bed, staring at the ceiling. There was nothing to do and you were really bored. You suddenly got up, tired of being bored, and decided to go to the park.

You put on your (f/c) sweater and ran out of your room and out the front door. You began walking towards the park. A cold breeze blew by and you wrapped the sweater tighter around yourself. You started running towards the park as you felt another gust of wind blow by.

As you reached the park, you felt yourself being watched. You thought it weird, since on one was in the park. But, you decided to keep your guard up, just in case.

You ran towards the swings and jumped onto one. You then started swinging back and forth, going higher each time. You then reached so high that you could have done a full circle. You decided to see if you actually could do it, and long story short, you could.

You laughed as you did full circles. But, the feeling hadn't gone away. In fact, it had gotten stronger. You were about to do another circle when you saw someone standing in front of you. You yelled and ended up falling off of the swings. You didn't hit the ground, though. Instead, you ended up falling into someone's arms.

You looked up and were face to face with two red eyes and a red smile. You yelled and ended up smacking the person in the face, causing them to drop you. You fell to the floor with a thud. The guy let out a groan. You quickly got up and ran towards the playground. You hid behind the slide and stared at the guy.

He wore an orange hoodie and some blue jeans. His face was covered with a black mask with a red smiley face on it. He was looking around until he spotted you. He then stared at you, not moving from his spot. There was an awkward staring contest until he took a step back and started running towards the woods.

You slowly got up and watched him disappear into the forest. You wondered who the guy was and why he had been there, watching you. You turned around to be face to face with him again. You screamed, taking a step back, and ended up falling onto the slide.

"What do you want!?" you asked him. There was no answer. Just silence. You stared at him, slowly getting onto the slide. "Why were you watching me? Come on! Say something!"

"I-I..." he said. You took another step back. "I-I just w-want a f-friend." You said nothing.

"A friend?" you asked him. "That's what you want?" He nodded. You stepped down from the slide. "Alright. You've got yourself a friend. Name's (Y/N)."

"I'm Hoodie," he said. You raised an eyebrow. "It's what I go by." You shrugged it off, nodding. "Well, (Y/N), I've got to go right now. We'll meet up again, though. Very soon." You nodded and watched as he ran off again. You then wondered how soon you two will meet again.


	8. The little girl

You found yourself in the woods again after school. You were wondering if you would find Slender again. You were going to find him one way or another, whether it being by coincidence or by purpose. You figured if you had originally found him in the woods, you would be able to find him there again.

You wanted to know how he knew your name. It was weird. You were sure you'd never seen such a person before, especially one who dressed in such a way. I mean, who the hell dressed up in a suit and lived in the forest? As you kept walking, you heard giggling. You looked around, but saw no one. You started walking faster, not wanting to know what was causing the giggling.

You heard static, and you looked around quickly, knowing what the static usually meant. But, you didn't see him anywhere.  _He's probably camouflaged,_ you thought. You looked around slowly, but still didn't find him anywhere. You kept walking, not seeing that you were being followed.

There was more giggling, and you looked around once more, spotting someone in the shadows. You stood in place, staring at the person. You then saw them run in the opposite direction from you. You started to run after them.

"Hey!" you yelled. "Come back!" They ran out of your sight you stopped running. You then cursed for letting them get away. There was another static noise, and you turned around to spot Slender in the distance. You started running towards him when you were suddenly tackled to the ground. You let out a groan as you tried to push the person off of you, but then saw there was no one.

You were so confused at the moment, that you just got up and started running again. You found Slender gone, though, but you didn't even care anymore. You just wanted to get away from the place for the day.

As you ran off, you heard a giggle from behind you. You unwillingly looked behind you to see nothing. Once you turned around, you nearly tripped over the little girl that had randomly appeared in front of you. You stopped right in front of her and she looked up at you. She was a small girl, with long brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore a long pink dress and held a teddy bear in her arms. This isn't what took you by surprise, though. What took you by surprise was the fact that blood was dripping from her head down onto her face and onto her dress and she was covered in cuts and bruises.

You stared at her, and said nothing. She smiled and let out another giggle. "Um..." You didn't know what to say. But, that wasn't a problem, since the little girl spoke up.

"HI!" she said.

"Um, hi?" you said. She giggled.

"(Y/N), you're a lot more shy than Slendy told me you were!" You raised an eyebrow. Slender talked about you? Now that was weird.

"So, who are you?" you asked the girl. She laughed.

"Sally," she said quietly. She suddenly gasped and giggled again. "I have to go now!" She ran past you towards a waiting Slender. You wanted to run after them, but then decided against it. Sally turned around, smiling. "Bye (Y/N)!" You waved and she ran towards Slender, giggling. He picked her up and teleported out of there, the static noise ringing in your ears. You then turned around and walked home.


	9. Jane

You wrapped your blanket around you tighter. It wasn't cold or anything, but you didn't feel safe knowing the killer would be back for you.  _What was his name? Jeff?_ At this point, it didn't really matter. It just disturbed you that he would come back for you and you had no idea when. Especially since your aunt and cousin weren't there.

As you watched Markiplier start blubbering, you couldn't help but smile. Markiplier could always make you smile, no matter what. It's why you watched him every day. Watching Markiplier helped you forget about all of your troubles and he distracted you at times. This was one of those times.

You continued watching three more videos and as you laughed, you didn't notice the window slide open and the dark figure slip in. You didn't notice it move towards you, making sure it made no sound. It stood behind you and watched you quietly, waiting for the right moment to take you.

You laughed as Markiplier lost the game over and over again. He kept cursing every time he did until he burst out laughing. You found it all too funny and started laughing. The figure decided this was the perfect moment. It grabbed its knife and held it to your neck. You hardly noticed. That was, until Markiplier lost once again. You started laughing so hard that you felt the blade against your skin. You looked down to see the blade and you stood still.

"Jeff?" you asked. You didn't know why. It was just some sort instinct. You heard a laugh. You slowly turned around and saw that it wasn't Jeff. Instead, it was a female. She had paper white skin, black lips and black eyes. She wore a black sweater and what appeared to be a black dress. She smiled.

"I'm not Jeff," she said. "I'm Jane. But, I'm assuming you know where Jeff is?" You slowly shook your head. That was when there was a loud crash from downstairs. You bolted out of the room and ran into the kitchen to see Jeff stumbling in through the window. He had managed to throw all of the dirty dishes onto the floor. You groaned. He looked up and smiled.

"(Y/N)!" he yelled, getting up. You backed away and were about to run back to your room just as you bumped into someone. You jumped a bit as you saw Jane behind you. You then heard Jeff scream as Jane grinned.

"I've finally found you Jeff," she said quietly. She held her knife up. "And now I'm going to kill you for what you did to me." Jeff screamed as Jane lunged at him.  He dodged her attack and ran straight towards you. You screamed and ran to your room, Jeff directly on your heels.

You ran into your room and slammed the door behind you, causing Jeff to slam into the door. You locked the door and jumped onto your bed, grabbing your knife and going under the covers. You weren't going to open the door. No. Fuck that.

There was banging on the door, but you refused to move. There was a scream. "(Y/N)!!!! HELP ME!!!!" Jeff screamed.

"Why?" you asked, sticking your head out from under the blanket. "Why should I help you when you were going to kill me in the first place?"

"Because I won't kill you if you help me!" he yelled. There was another scream then you saw a knife go through the door. Your eyes widened as it ended up slicing through the door, creating a large hole in it. You groaned and got up, opened the door and looked out. You saw Jeff running towards the restroom with Jane running after him. You grit your teeth and stomped after them. You grabbed both Jeff and Jane by their hoods (somehow) and stomped towards the front door. You then opened the front door, threw them outside and slammed the door behind them.

You let out a sigh and walked up into your room. You then sat down onto your bed and tried to come up with some sort of excuse for what happened to the door before your aunt and cousin came back home.


	10. The Nurse

(F/N) = Friend's name

You were walking home from (F/N)'s house. They wanted to show you a new game they had gotten, but it had mysteriously disappeared. As you guys started looking for it, their cat ended up attacking you, causing you some scratches and some blood loss.

You had decided to get out of there, not wanting to stick around with the cat. As you began to walk back home, you heard footsteps behind you. You looked back to see no one there. You shrugged it off and kept walking, only to hear more footsteps behind you. You clenched your fists, waiting for the right moment to use them. That was when you heard someone running towards you.

You quickly turned around to see a person wearing a black trench coat, a black fedora and some black leather boots. As they ran towards you, you started running. You appeared calm, but in your mind, you were screaming.  _"Who the fuck is this guy!? Why is he following me!? LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

As you rounded the corner, you felt arms pull you back. You turned around and kicked the person in the groin, getting a scream from them. They let you go and you started running again. This time, you ended up running into the street. The person was right on your heels now. You tried to run faster, but it seemed like no matter how fast you ran, the person would be able to catch up with you.

They then ended up disappearing and you finally thought you were safe. As you stopped running and turned around, you smiled and began walking backwards. You suddenly heard the sound of a car honking. You turned around, but it was too late. You felt a sudden force push you down and you heard the screeching sound of tires and the sound of it crashing into a tree. Then a car door opened and someone ran over to you.

Your vision was blurry and you couldn't hear anything. You saw the blurry image of a man talking to you before you closed your eyes completely.

 

Your POV

I heard the sound of beeping right next to my ear. I opened my eyes and tried to look around. I groaned as my vision was still blurry, but at least I could hear now. I closed my eyes once more and tried to recall the events that led up to this. I couldn't remember much, just that someone was chasing me and I was hit by a car.

 _Who the hell was chasing me?_ I thought.  _Rapist,_  was the first word that came to mind. He certainly dressed like a kidnapper who would rape you.  _He probably was going to rape me._

I heard the door open and I opened my eyes. I could see the figure of a nurse walk over to me. "Well, hello (Y/N)," she said. I let out a groan. It wasn't that I was annoyed, but I couldn't form words at the moment, so the best she was going to get out of me was a groan. "You know, you're lucky you survived that." I shrugged and squinted my eyes to have them adjust faster. "Don't do that." I stopped and stared at her. My eyes slowly adjusted, and once they did, I was startled by the nurse's appearance.

She looked rather...eerie. She wasn't in a normal nurse outfit. She wore a uniform that was black with a small red cross on her hat, her mask, and on the right side of her uniform. Along with that, the lower part of her face was covered with those masks they wear when someone was sick or going through operation. She had long, dark brown hair that covered the right side of her face, so it revealed one bright red eye on the left side of her face.

"You ok, (Y/N)?" the nurse asked. I slowly nodded my head. I didn't know why, I guess it was just instinct. "Well, I'll be your nurse, ok? My name's Ann." I nodded again. The door suddenly swung open to reveal (F/N). I groaned. I should've known they would've come. Then again, I didn't even know that they knew. They ran over to me and practically threw themselves onto me.

"(Y/N)!!!!!" they screamed. "Oh my god, what happened to you!? Are you ok?! Dear lord, I knew I shouldn't have-"

"(F/N), calm down," you told them, suddenly being able to talk. They took a deep breathe and set their head onto your lap. You sighed.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Ann said, walking out of the room. (F/N) suddenly burst into tears and started blubbering about how they could've lost you. It was unbearable, but since you couldn't move, you were left there to bear with it.


	11. The Ticcing Boy

(s/n) = sibling's name

You laid on your bed, mumbling to yourself. One thing you didn't like was taking care of kids. Yet, even though your family knows this, they still had you left in charge of your younger sibling, (s/n). You didn't hate your younger sibling, you were just easily annoyed by every move they did. They were so messy compared to you, which is why you didn't like taking care of them. And now, they had their dirty hands on your tablet.

You stomped over to them and snatched it out of their hands. (s/n) giggled and ran out of your room. You groaned and placed your tablet down onto your desk. You then walked out to see (s/n) run down the hall and into the kitchen. You rolled your eyes and laid back down onto your bed.  _(s/n) sure is a handful,_ you thought.  _Why did I ever agree to this?_

You heard a crash in the kitchen. You groaned and ran a hand over your face. (s/n) had probably dropped a bunch of the plastic plates you guys had on the counter. Your parents didn't want to have anything metal or glass to be around (s/n). They were afraid they'd drop it and it would end up breaking and one of the pieces would cut her. You knew (s/n) wasn't that dumb. They were young, but they were careful with handling things. Honestly, you were the ones they should worry about. But, whatever, let all of the care and attention go to (s/n).

There was another crash and then a small yelp. You sat up and listened closely. There was another crash and another small scream. A bit worried, you walked into the kitchen to see (s/n) surrounded by knives. You groaned, forgetting your parents had told you to put the knives away. (s/n) turned around to see you. A look of fear had appeared on their face. "Um, help?" they asked. You nodded and picked up all of the knives. (s/n) stood up and ran down the hall. You rolled your eyes and put the knives into the drawers. You then walked back to your room.

As you walked in, you saw (s/n) holding up your sketch book. You let out a small wail and roughly seized the book out of their hands. They looked up at you, a worried look on their face. You glared at them and pointed out of the room. (s/n) nodded and walked out of the room, their head hung. You sighed and turned your attention back to your book. You tended to draw straight from your imagination, which ended up with you drawing random animals and people with their own backstories. That was what made it so special to you.

You saw that (s/n) had opened to a drawing of a boy. He had what appeared to be a green or gray and brown sweater, some blue jeans and some black sneakers. He had copper hair and pale skin, and he also wore some orange goggles and a mouth guard, and in each hand was a hatchet. You began trying to remember when you had drawn the boy and what his backstory was, if you had created one for him, that is.

"(Y/N)!!!!!" (s/n) yelled. You set your book down onto your desk and ran into their room. You were about to ask what was wrong when you noticed (s/n) run towards you. They wrapped their arms around your legs and said,"(Y/N)! There's a boy at my window!" You raised an eyebrow.

"A boy, you said?" you asked them. They nodded. You looked over at the window and saw nothing. You looked back down at (s/n), who had buried their face in your legs. You nudged them a bit. "I don't see anyone, (s/n)."

"Look outside!" they commanded, letting go of you. You sighed and walked over to the window. You looked out and saw no one. You then opened the window and stuck your head out. As you looked around, you noticed there was no one around. You rolled your eyes, thinking (s/n) was just messing with you, when you suddenly looked down to see a pair of orange goggles looking back up at you, some dark liquid splattered on them.

"(s/n)," you said, looking back at them. They stood in the doorway, trembling. You got back inside and closed the window, locking it. "Go downstairs and get a knife. I put them in one of the drawers. Then, go and lock all of the doors and windows." (s/n) nodded and ran down the hall.

You turned towards the window, then walked out of the room. You closed the door and ran downstairs. You locked the front door and locked both windows in the living room. You ran into the kitchen to see (s/n) locking the kitchen window, a knife in hand. You locked the other one and grabbed a knife. You then turned to (s/n).

"Alright, listen to me," you said. They nodded. You walked over to one of the bottom cabinets and opened it. "You're going to hide in here, do you understand me?" (s/n) nodded and crawled into the cabinet. You closed the door and turned off the light. Then suddenly you heard a crash from your room. You gasped, and then groaned. You hadn't locked your window. Now the boy was able to get in.

You stood by the doorway and looked out. There was the sound of footsteps and you saw the boy look out. You retreated into the kitchen and decided to hide under the kitchen table. Dumb? Yes. But, it was your best bet for now. You quietly crawled under it and slowly pulled the chairs around you. You heard footsteps wander around the house, probably looking for you and (s/n). You sat there, wondering what the boy wanted with you two. You then realized the boy would be able to see you if the lights turned on. You cursed under your breath.

You suddenly saw a pair of feet in the doorway. You bit your lip, hoping he wouldn't see you. Then he flipped the lights on. Your eyes widened as he approached the table. He then stopped and crouched down. You saw a pair of orange goggles and a mouth guard stare at you. They looked familiar to you. A bit  _too_ familiar to you....

You suddenly gasped. The boy stood back up and pulled the chair out. You screamed as you were puled out from the table. You swung the knife and sliced the boy's green-gray and brown sweater. He chuckled and threw you onto the table. You gasped and swung the knife again, this time cutting the boy's cheek. He simply laughed as he pinned you down onto the table. You screamed. Then, the boy was suddenly hit with a pan in the back of his head. He turned around, an eyebrow raised and chuckled. It was (s/n). He let go of you and walked over to (s/n).

You got up and tackled him to the ground. You then started kicking, hitting, and slicing the boy, but it seemed that everything you did had no effect on him whatsoever. He pushed you off and you kicked him in the face. He stood up and sighed.

"Well, thanks for that, (Y/N)," he said. You gasped and dropped the knife. How the hell did he know your name. "I must be off now. I'll see you real soon, though." He then ran down the hall. You ran after him and saw him run into your room. You ran into your room to see him jump out the window. You ran to the window and looked out to see that he was gone.

You retreated back into the room and sighed. You closed the window and yelled, "(s/n)!" They came running into the room. "Thanks for trying." They nodded and ran downstairs. You turned back to the window and then noticed your notebook on the floor. You picked it up and saw something scribbled under the drawing of the boy.

_I'm known as Ticci Toby. But you can call me Toby._


	12. The Others

(h/c) = hair color, (h/l) = hair length, (e/c) = eye color

After your encounter with Sally, you were wondering who else Slendy had yet to present to you. You wanted to go into the woods, but you couldn't because your parents were getting suspicious of your activities. You groaned as you did your homework. It wasn't that you hated doing your homework, it was just that there was too much of it.

As you were almost done with it, you heard a static noise. You looked up from the work and out the window. You saw nothing. You walked up to it and opened it. A cool breeze blew in, making your papers flutter around the room. You groaned as you closed the window and started picking up all of the papers. You then noticed another piece of paper had flown into the room. You picked it up and saw something written on it.

_"Come to the forest." ~ Slender_

You groaned. How were you going to tell him that you couldn't? You had no way of telling him and your parents came into the room every five minutes since- You looked up at the clock. You had one minute until they came up into the room. You ran onto your bed and finished up your homework. You then began putting it away. The door swung open to reveal your father. He was a tall man, not as tall as Slender of course, but he was certainly taller than you, with (h/c) (h/l) hair and (e/c) eyes. He raised an eyebrow as he saw you putting your stuff away.

"I finished," you told him. He held out his hand and you handed him the papers. He looked through each one carefully and then nodded, handing the papers back. "Alright, (y/n)," he said. "You are now free to do whatever you want." You smiled and hugged him before running straight to the woods.

Once you got there, you started looking around, making sure you looked behind everything. Once you looked behind nearly everything, you decided to just call out and see if he would show himself. "Slender!" you yelled. You suddenly listened. Silence. You sighed and walked around some more. "Slender! Slender! Sally? Come on,  _someone_ answer me!"

There was a small chuckle. You whipped your head around only to see Slender disappear. You groaned, but noticed something red in front of a tree. You walked up to it and saw that it was a rose. You laughed. "What's this?" you asked yourself. "A rose? For me?" You laughed and picked it up, touching its delicate petals. You heard a twig snap. You turned around and saw Slender. Only, it wasn't him. Slender didn't have a face, and the one standing before you did. He had two simple black eyes, a simple smile and rosy cheeks. He wore a black suit with different colored polka dots on it. He crouched down and held out his hand.

"Hello," he said. You smiled and walked up to him. He outstretched his arms and you hugged him. He picked you up and smiled even more. Something about him made you feel so happy. You didn't know why, though. You heard a groan, then some whispering. You then saw Slender and two other, uh, "Slenders" come out of the woods. You gasped. One wore a black trench coat with some black boots and a matching fedora. He didn't have eyes, but he certainly had a mouth, which was curled into a smile right now. The other wore a brown colored v-neck sweater with a white buttoned up t-shirt and he wore some brown pants. He also wore glasses, which was amusing to you, since he was faceless. His skin color, unlike the others, was more tan than white.

"So, this is (y/n)?" The one that was holding you said. Slender nodded. He hugged you tighter. "Aww!!! You're so cute!"

"You can say that again," the one in all black said, grinning as his face was dangerously close to yours. Slender pulled him away from you. "Geez Slender. You keep the cuties all to yourself or what?" Slender turned to him, and you assumed he was glaring at him or something.

"Oh, Offenderman, you don't want to scare them!" the one holding you said.

"So this is your (bf/gf)?" The one in the brown sweater said. You saw some pink form on Slender's white face.

"N-no," Slender said, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, you two are just friends?" the one holding you asked. Slender nodded. The one holding you looked down at you. "And you're not taken?" You slowly shook your head.

"But, look," the one you presumed to be Offenderman said, pointing to your hand. "My flower." The other three gasped. Slender suddenly plucked the flower out of your hands.

"Nope," he said quietly. "Not happening." Offenderman chuckled. Slender groaned. "(y/n), these are my brothers, Sexual Offenderman," he motioned to the one in black, "and Splendorman," he motioned to the one holding you, "and this is my cousin, Trenderman," he motioned to the one in the brown sweater, "they were curious to know who you were and they followed me here."

"Oh," you said, looking at all of them. You never knew there was more than just one of him. Seeing more just made you feel a bit uncomfortable, especially Offenderman.  _I guess there's a reason he's called that,_ you thought.  _And that reason is fairly obvious._ "Hi, I guess."

"Hello!" the three of them said in unison. You jumped a bit. Slender suddenly plucked you out of Splendorman's arms and onto the floor. You then heard giggling. Everyone turned to see Sally behind a tree.

"Sally!" you said, smiling.

"Hi (y/n)!" she said, running towards you. You hugged her and picked her up. "Wanna join me in my tea party?" You nodded. "Yay! Charlie's going to be there and Tim's going to be there and Anne's going to be there and Slendy's going to be there and now your're going to be there!" You chuckled, then wondered who Charlie and Tim were. "Let's go!" She pointed in some random direction and you started walking. As you two talked, the four Slenders watched.

"Slenderman," Trenderman said quietly. "This one's a keeper." The others nodded in agreement. Slender groaned, the blush in his cheeks deepening.

"Guys, we're not dating!" he said. "I already told you that!"

"But why not?" Splendorman asked him. "You two would make a perfect couple!" Slenderman groaned and shook his head. He then started following you guys. The other three followed behind, quietly talking about their plans...


	13. The Doctor

It had been two weeks after the accident. Your friend had made it their mission to make sure you receive the best of treatment from the hospital and they visited every day at the same time. It was annoying that they would constantly cling onto you, but the staff did treat with the utmost care they could possibly give you. You loved the treatment which was why you still allowed your friend to come visit you.

You were waiting for them now whilst wondering about the person who had chased you. So many questions ran through your head, yet they were never answered. You sighed and rubbed your head. You weren't feeling any pain, so you didn't understand why you were still there. But, the hospital insisted that you stay since your friend had told them to. Honestly, they knew could be truly annoying.

You heard the door open and you were about to greet your usual greeting to whomever it was when you stopped short and saw who it was. It was a man, presumably a doctor. He was pretty tall, about maybe six feet tall, and he had shaggy black hair and bright red eyes and he wore a white surgical mask on the bottom half of his face. He was pretty muscular too. A bit  _too_ muscular to be a doctor, but whatever. He wore a white lab coat, a white button up shirt underneath, some black slacks and some black shoes of some sort.

You stared at him, not saying anything. He hadn't even said anything yet. He was just writing something down on his clipboard. He suddenly looked up and raised an eyebrow. He then walked over to you and stood in front of you. You stared at each other, not saying anything. This went on for five minutes until he broke the awkward silence.

"(Y/N) (L/N), am I right?" he asked. You raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah," you said. "Do you always do that? Just stare at patients and then come up with that?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"No," he said quietly. "It's just that you don't look like you need  _fixing_..." You shuddered at the way he said "fixing".  _What does he mean by that?_

Ann walked into the room. Her eyes widened as she saw the doctor. "Smiley, why are you here?" she asked him. "(Y/N) doesn't need fixing, so go on your way to someone else. Besides, why are you even here at a hospital?"

"I would ask you the same thing," he said, crossing his arms. "And if (Y/N) doesn't need fixing, then why are they here?" He motioned to you. Ann sighed and began to explain your friend to him. "Oh, I think I can fix (F/N)." He chuckled darkly. Ann narrowed her eyes and muttered something. The doctor gasped and muttered something back. Then they started shouting things at each other and it seemed to be getting a bit out of hand.

That was when (F/N) burst into the room, pushing Ann to the side, and ran over to you, pushing the doctor aside as well. They hugged you, smiling. "Hey (Y/N)!" they said. They then glared at the doctor. "Hey, your not (Y/N)'s doctor." They let go of you and stood in front of the doctor. They then pulled the doctor by the collar of his coat. "Who are you, why are you in here and what were you doing to (Y/N)?!"

The doctor said nothing, clearly shocked by the amount of strength and anger protruding from small (F/N). You were a bit surprised yourself. (F/N) was a bit shorter than you by seven inches, and you weren't too tall to begin with, but they definitely made up for the lack of height with an impressive enormous amount of sarcasm, witty comebacks and anger. The doctor cleared his throat. "Well, (Y/N)'s doctor has fallen ill," he said, pushing (F/N) off of him. "And I've been assigned to take care of (Y/N)." (F/N) stared at him, not truly convinced.

"What's your name?" they asked him.

"Dr. Smiley," he stated. (F/N) snickered.

"How ironic," they stated, pointing to his mask. He rolled his eyes. "How do I know that your stating the truth and your not some random guy dressed up as a doctor so that you could kidnap my friend and end up killing her?" Dr. Smiley glanced over at Ann, who had now leaned against the door frame and was watching him. She seemed to be very amused by the situation.

"Well, uh..." was all that came from the doctor's mouth. (F/N) glared at him and pulled him down once more.

"Listen to me Smiley," she growled. "If you lay even a  _finger_ on (Y/N), I will see it that you face the worst punishment you will ever receive in your goddamn life, got it?!" He nodded. They let go of him and pushed him onto the ground, causing him to drop his clipboard. "Now get out of my sight!" He got up, picking up his clipboard and ran out of the room, dragging Ann out with him. They turned to you and sat down beside you. "So, anyway, you feelin better?"


	14. Split Personalities

After your encounter with Jeff and Jane, you were beginning to wonder if there was someone else who was related to Jeff in one way or another. Little did you know your questions would be answered very soon.

It was nighttime right now and you had just changed into your pajamas. You were now downstairs in your living room watching a horror movie because why not? You wouldn't get any sleep that night, but who needed sleep anyway?

You were now at the part of the cliched horror movie that the killer climbs in through some part of the house and slowly approaches towards the victim. You were yelling at the person to move to another part of the house when you suddenly remembered they couldn't hear you. You groaned and laid back in the couch.

You suddenly heard a crash. You laughed. "Stupid," you said. "The killer just gave away his hiding spot." There was loud footsteps. "Damn, he  _really_ wants to be found doesn't he?" They stopped. "Oh? Now what?"

"Now you die!" someone whispered in your ear. You screamed and smacked the person in the face. There was a shriek and you turned around to see Jeff behind you, his face in his hands. You burst out laughing and ended up falling off of the couch.

"That's what you get asshole!" you yelled at him. You then flipped the lights on and saw Jeff glare at you.

"What the hell (Y/N)!" he shouted. You smirked and then you heard another crash. Your head snapped towards the direction of the kitchen. Jeff froze and slowly began backing away.

"Jeff," you said, turning to him. "I'm going to ask you nicely. Who the fuck did you bring into my house this time?" He said nothing, but instead backed away some more. You stood up and walked over to him. "Jeff, I'm going to ask you again." Jeff held his hands up in defense. "Who. The. Fuck. Did. You. Bring. Into. My. House?" Jeff was now pressed against the wall and you towered over him.

"Well, uh, I uh," was all that came out of his mouth. There was a sudden chuckled behind you. You looked to see a guy leaning against the wall. He wore a green sweater and scarf, some blue jeans, and had stitches on his face. His eyes were green and his hair was a shiny copper color.

"Who are you?" you asked him. He smiled.

"The name's Liu," he said. "And Sully." Liu suddenly covered his mouth and his eyes widened. You raised an eyebrow.

"Which is it? Liu or Sully?" you asked.

"Liu," he said. "Sully." "Sully, stop that!" "Make me!" It seemed as if the guy was arguing with himself. You turned to Jeff, who was now walking towards the kitchen. You grabbed the his hood and dragged him back into the living room. He tried to get out of your grasp, but you simply threw him onto the floor and glared at him.

"Jeff?" you asked.

"His name's Liu," he said. "He has a split personality named Sully."

"Yeah," Liu said. "Whatever!" You looked between the two.

"So why are you both here?" you asked them.

"Liu wanted to know where I was going-"

"I didn't know you had a (gf/bf) Jeff!" Sully said. "Sully!" Liu groaned.

You turned to Jeff who shook his head violently. "Sully tends to think perverted," he said. "So, Liu knows that we're not dating but Sully didn't believe me."

"Come on, you can't tell me you two aren't dating!" Sully yelled. Liu groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "S-sorry (Y/N)." "I'm not!" "Sully!" "What?"

You watched as the two began arguing. You turned to Jeff. "Jeff, no more people," you told him.

"It wasn't my fault!" he yelled. "He followed me!" You rolled your eyes and grabbed Jeff by his hair and Liu and Sully by their scarf. You then puled them towards the door and threw them out.

"Hey!" Sully yelled.

"I can't be bothered right now!" you yelled, slamming your door. You then turned off the lights, sat back onto the couch and went back to watching the movie you had been rudely interrupted from.


	15. The Dog

**(R/F) = Random Fandom (that rhymed unintentionally. XD sorry)**

**(F/Fl) = Favorite Flavor**

You laid down onto your bed and smiled. The day had been good. It was your birthday and most of your friends had gotten you presents. You were annoyed that you had run into Jeff a lot that day, but it wasn't enough to bring you down.

You had strictly told Jeff no more people. It wasn't that you despised meeting new people, it was just that he always introduced them in the most bizarre ways. You shuddered as you remembered Liu and Sully. It was two people in one body. It wasn't creepy, it was just a bit...off, would be the nicest way to put it.

(C/N) and your aunt were home, so there would be no more meetings with Jeff. You were a bit thankful for that, but you wished that they didn't leave so often. "(Y/N)!" your aunt yelled.

"Yes?" you asked. No response. You got up from bed and walked downstairs. You then walked into the kitchen and saw (C/N) and your aunt standing in front of the table. You raised an eyebrow. "Ok, what's going on?"

Your aunt walked over to you and hugged you. You stiffened a bit. "Happy birthday sweetheart!" she said, smiling. (C/N) stepped away from the table to reveal a cake that was covered in (R/F) characters. You smiled and walked towards the cake. You then stopped and looked at both. (C/N) suddenly frowned.

"You think we poisoned the cake, don't you?" they asked. You shrugged. They rolled their eyes. "Why would we do that?" You shrugged once more and poked your finger in it. You then wiped some of the frosting off to reveal (f/fl) cake. You smiled.

"Thanks!" you said, turning to them.

"Oh, no problem dear," your aunt said. "And don't worry about sharing. The cake's all yours." You smiled even more.

"Once again, thank you!" you said. _The only thing to make this better would be a pet dog,_ you thought. You knew that wouldn't happen though, since your aunt was terrified of dogs. You wondered why she even lived in a neighborhood that had dogs in nearly every yard, the only yard without one being hers. You were about to take the cake and wake up to your room when there was a knock on the door. Your aunt and (C/N) exchanged glances. You walked over to the door.

_Please don't be Jeff,_ you thought. _Please don't be Jeff. Please don't be Jeff. Please-_ You opened the door to reveal a smiling Jeff. Only, his eyes were covered with sunglasses that he got from who knows where.

"Hey (Y/N)," he said. You raised en eyebrow.

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" you asked him.

"Came here to wish you a happy birthday!" he said, pulling you into a hug. You heard your aunt and (C/N) arguing about Jeff. You squirmed in his grasp, but it seemed as if he wasn't going to let go. Then, that's when a bark was heard. You raised an eyebrow and looked behind him to see a dog running towards you. Only, it wasn't any _normal_ dog. It looked like a red and black husky from far away, but up close, you could see that his face resembled anything but a husky. It was like the fur and skin had peeled off of it and it seemed to be smiling.

Jeff let go of you and suddenly noticed your expression. He turned around and groaned. He then grabbed the dog and held it up. It looked even creepier up close. "This is Smile Dog," he told you. "He's technically my dog." Your aunt screamed. You turned to see your aunt run up the stairs and (C/N)'s eyes widen in fear. You turned to Jeff.

"Cool," you said. It struck you odd that you had thought about a dog just as Jeff had went and brought a dog along with him. "But I thought I said-"

"You said _people_ (Y/N)," he said, smiling. "But Smile Dog isn't a person. He's a dog, hence his name." You were about to argue, but you realized he was right. You groaned.

"Ok, fine," you said. "But, no more! Is that understood?"

"I can't promise you anything," he said. You rolled your eyes. He suddenly gasped. "Is that cake?"

" _My_ cake," you said. "Yes, it is. It's (f/fl)." He gasped again.

"Ugh, that flavor sucks!" he said. You rolled your eyes. "Ugh, I'd better go then."

"Ok, bye!" you yelled, slamming the door on his face. You then walked past your petrified cousin, grabbed your cake, and walked back to your room.


	16. The Time is Almost Up

You stared at the grandfather clock that stood in the shadows at the end of the hall. There was no sound to be heard except the ticking the clock made. You slowly made your way back into the room, not wanting to take your eye off of the clock.

You closed the door to your room and sat down on your bed. You were paranoid from the dream you had, so you decided to call (f/n) up to try and calm yourself down. Your dream was a bit strange, but it creeped you out. In your dream, (f/n) had been murdered violently and there was no trace of any killer. You had gotten home and went to check on (s/n) when you saw the grandfather clock was gone. You walked towards the end of the hall, only to be confronted with a girl around your height. You couldn't see her clearly, but you did see her face. Her long brown hair, her bright green eye, a clock in her left eyes, a stitched smile, and the blood. You screamed and ran down the hall, only to be caught. As she was begin to stab you, you woke up and realized it was three in the morning. Then you had gone into the restroom, which is how you ended up staring at the grandfather clock at the end of the hall.

The phone rang three times before (f/n) picked up the phone. "Hello?" they said. It was obvious they had been sleeping.

"Hey (f/n)," you said quietly. "I see that you're ok." There was silence on the other end.

"I'll be over in ten minutes," they said, hanging up. You put your phone down, knowing they would question your actions enough to drop by and see what was wrong. You looked around the room and saw your sketch book on your desk. You didn't remember leaving it there, nor leaving it open. You walked over to your desk and saw it was open to a blank page. You got it, grabbed a pencil and began sketching out the girl's face.

There was a sudden loud thump against your door. You stopped sketching and stared at it. The door suddenly swung open and (s/n) came falling through. They quickly stood up and brushed themselves off. They then turned to you.

"(Y/N), I think there's something in my room," they said quietly. You raised an eyebrow, wondering why they weren't questioning why you were up at such an early hour. It was as if they _expected_ you to be up at this hour. You stood up, setting your sketchbook down and walked into (s/n)'s room. You turned to them to see a finger pointed at the closet.

You stared at the closet, not wanting to open it for some strange reason. But, you didn't want to look weak in front of (s/n), so you walked over to it and reached for the door knob. That was when the door swung open and something came out, tackling you to the ground. You screamed and kicked the thing. It chuckled. You immediately knew who it was. You pushed him off of you and stood up, brushing yourself off. He lay there on the ground, laughing his ass off. You glared at him.

"Your face!" he  yelled, laughing harder. "And the scream!" (S/N) started laughing. You rolled your eyes.

"Toby what the hell are you doing here?" you asked angrily. He was laughing so hard he didn't hear you. You rolled your eyes again and noticed that one of his hatchets was on the floor. You picked it up and walked out of (s/n)'s room and into yours. There was silence as Toby calmed himself down. (S/N) and Toby waited for you to start cursing, but no sound was heard.

Then there was a crash. They both leaned out the doorway to see you running out of your room and down the hall. They exchanged glances until they heard the front door open and you run out. They then ran after you. "(Y/N)!!!" Toby yelled.

You kept running, not bothering to look back. Toby and (s/n) didn't know what you had seen. As you had walked into your room, you were about to start cursing away when you saw someone standing in the middle of the room, holding your sketch book in hand. You held the hatchet high above your head and slowly walked over to them. _Prepare to knock out,_ you thought. You were about to swing when they turned around. You froze and your eyes widened.

It was her. The same girl from the dream. She wore a gray sweater with some black jeans and boots. She stared at you, not saying a word. You suddenly swung the hatchet which she knocked out of your hands with two knives she had whipped out, causing your sketchbook to fall onto the floor. You stared at her, then ran out of the room, down the hall and out the front door.

You were scared. _How?! How is she here?!_ Then, a thought crossed your mind that made you want to scream. _Has she finished (F/N) off and now come to kill me?_ You ran faster, not wanting to find out the answer to that question. You suddenly felt someone bump into you and wrap their arms around you. You screamed and looked around to see it was (F/N), a worried expression on their face.

"Ok, tell me _everything,"_  they said. You nodded, hugging them back. You then began spilling everything as tears rolled down your face. (F/N) wiped the tears away and looked back towards your house. They gasped. You looked up to see Toby and the girl standing with (s/n) on the front lawn. (F/N) sighed and turned back to you. "Yes, I am alright. It was just a dream. Now, I'm not sure about the girl though. I think she's friendly, although she appears to be standing really close to your friend..."

You looked over at them to see Clockwork tugging at Toby's sleeve. He turned to her and she looked him in the eyes. Toby nodded and said something back to her. You were about to say something when you stopped. _Wait..._ You suddenly groaned. "That's Clockwork," you said, shaking your head. (F/N) turned to you.

"What?" they asked.

"That's his girlfriend," you said as you ran a hand over your face. You recalled a time Toby had visited you and he had been talking about his girlfriend named Clockwork who had a permanent smile and a clock for an eye. You grabbed (F/N) by the arm and walked back towards the house. (F/N) started laughing. You rolled your eyes. "Stop. Please. I'm too tired to think straight and I've already been laughed at." (F/N) stopped laughing and suddenly started running towards them. You screamed as they dragged you across the floor.

"You asshole!" they screamed as they let go of you and tackled Toby. He was taken completely by surprise and fell to the floor screaming. You got up and pried (F/N) off of him.

"You can't hurt him (F/N)," you told them. "He can't feel pain." They turned to you.

"Then why are you friends with him?" they asked you. You shrugged and turned to Clockwork.

"Hello Clockwork, it's nice to finally meet you," you said as politely as you could. Clockwork turned to Toby , an eyebrow raised. He rubbed the back of his head and averted her gaze. She turned back to you and smiled. At least, you think she did. It was hard kind of hard to tell with her stitched on smile.

"She says it's nice to meet you too," Toby said.

"Hey, wait a minute," (s/n) said. Everyone turned to them. "If you know about Clockwork, why'd you freak out and run?"

"She startled me," you told them. "I didn't see her, so I swung the hatchet and ran."

"Without me?!" (s/n) asked, acting offended.

"You have Toby," you said, motioning to him. "He doesn't feel any pain, so he'd be able to protect you even better than I could. Besides, you two make a better pair than you and I do." (F/N) glared at Toby.

"Oh yeah," they said. "You're gonna pay for that." You slapped their arm. They hissed at you. You rolled your eyes. "Ugh, anyway, I think you should go before I end up snapping." You started pushing (F/N) and (s/n) towards the house. (F/N) muttered something and (s/n) immediately ran inside. You turned to the other two. Clockwork stared at you. You didn't know what to say to her other than the to start cussing, but you weren't going to do that. Not _now,_ that is _._

Clockwork waved and started walking down the road. Toby turned to you. "She says bye and that she hopes we'll meet again soon," he said. You raised an eyebrow. _You got all that from a simple wave?_ He suddenly hugged you. You stiffened. You suddenly heard a growl. You turned to see (F/N) at the door. Toby let go of you. "I'll see you in a couple of days, alright?" You nodded and watched as he ran to catch up with his girlfriend. You then walked into the house.

"So now what?" (F/N) asked as you closed the front door. You grabbed their arm and pulled them to your room. They sat down on your bed and you grabbed your computer. They smiled. "Oh, I see." They grabbed the computer from you and turned it on. You suddenly realized that your sketch book was on the floor. You grabbed it and started dusting it off. You then noticed some writing on the bottom of the sketch of Clockwork.

_"Nice sketch! Hope I meet you again soon! :)" - Clockwork_


	17. Sonic?

Ben had visited you everyday at the most random times ever since you played Majora's Mask. You didn't really mind though. It was nice to have some company besides your family. Although, there was a bit of a problem with him visiting everyday. Your family didn't know about him. So, there was always some danger whenever he visited. But, you were surprised that he hadn't been discovered before hand. You decided not to question it.

You were laying on your bed, waiting for him to visit you when you decided that you would play some other old games you had. You got up from the bed and walked over to your large shelves of games. You smiled as you remembered all of the wonderful memories you had with them. You decided you would play some sonic games, since your friend had sent you a CD the other day of one....

You got out the CD, got out your computer, and put the game in. _This'll be fun,_ you thought. As you waited for the game to load, you couldn't help but remember what your friend had told you.

_**~~~Flashback~~~** _

_"(Y/N)," (F/N) said quietly. You turned to look at her. You let out a sigh and sat back in your seat. It was a normal afternoon with the rain coming down and all. You had been playing your Legend Of Zelda games when your friend had decided to stop by. You hadn't expected them to come by, so when they did, it caught you off guard and you ended up dying on the level you were on. You had unintentionally snapped at them, but they for some reason didn't seem fazed by it._

_"Yeah?" you asked them. They sighed. It wasn't in annoyance, as you had expected. No, it was more of a sigh of relief._

_"Thought you hated me for a second there," they said, smiling._

_"I do," you replied sourly. You then sighed. "Why'd you drop by? Especially without giving me some sort of notice before hand?!" Silence. You glared at them. Tension filled the air._

_"Well, I didn't want anyone to know I wouldn't be headed where I said I was going," they said quietly. You raised an eyebrow. What did they mean by that? "I'm grounded and I'm not allowed to use any electronics whatsoever. But, I'm still allowed to go wherever I want except my friends' houses and the mall."_

_"Oh," was all you said. You didn't know what to expect from them, you really didn't. Hearing that seemed a bit off, though. "So, what gives?"_

_"You like Sonic, right?" they asked. You stared at them, unsure if you were actually having a conversation with your friend or not._

_"Uh, yeah," you said, playing along. They sighed and turned to look out your window._

_"I was playing a sonic game that I found online...." They paused, glancing at you, before continuing. "I guess you could say that I "beat" the game, but I paid a price for it..." You stared at them waiting for them to continue. "This may sound crazy....but I assure you that I'm being serious."_

_"Just spit it out," you said, crossing your arms. They took a deep breath._

_"Someone's been following me ever since I've played that game," they said. "And, I'm not sure....They look a lot like a human version of Sonic...." You said nothing. You didn't know what to say. There was one of many possibilities that could be happening right now, two of them being that your friend has lost their mind or they're being completely serious._

_"You haven't said anything to anyone about this?" you asked them. They shook their heads. "Why?!"_

_"No one's going to believe me," they said. "I mean, do you?" Silence. Half of you wanted to believe her while the other half thought she was crazy. You sighed and shrugged. "Exactly." They let out a sigh and looked out the window once more. They then gasped and stood up. "N-no...Sh-shit....I thought he wouldn't...." They turned to you. "Look, I gotta go. I'll see if I can talk to you another way, ok?" You nodded, slightly confused, but you didn't say anything as they walked past you and ran out of the house. You glanced out the window and you could've sworn you saw a guy standing outside your window. You did a double take, but then he was gone. You rubbed your eyes and assumed you were just tired._

_You then turned to your bed to see a CD sitting there. You raised an eyebrow as you picked it up. It had SONIC.EXE written on it in black marker_

_**~~~End of Flashback~~~** _

The game had finally downloaded. You started the game. Everything seemed normal when you saw Sonic's smiling face when it started. Then the game cut to black, but just before it did, you could've sworn you saw the sky had darkened, the title emblem was rusted and ruined, the SEGA 1991 had changed to SEGA 666, and the water had turned red, like blood, Sonic's eyes were pitch black and bleeding with its two red pupils staring right at you, and his smile had stretched wider up to the edge of his face. It then switched to a screen that showed three save files with Tails, Knuckles, and Doctor Robotnik. The only playable one seemed to be Tails though, so you selected him and the game started. There was a high pitched pixelated laugh, then it cut to black.

The level title popped up, reading "Hill, Act 1". You were a bit overwrought by this, but you shrugged it off. You then made Tails start running. _Ok, classic Sonic game,_ you thought. That was until you realized five minutes had passed and Tails had been running on flat ground only to pass some trees every now and then. You were about to give up when you saw a dead animal on the ground. You stared at it as Tails approached it. Yup, it was definitely dead. There blood was splattered all over the ground. You gasped, but kept Tails moving. That was when you realized the music had slowed. As Tails kept moving, the music grew slower and more dead animals would appear. You noticed they were killed in rather gruesome ways. A squirrel was left hanging in a tree with its organs spilling out, a bunny had all it's limbs removed and a duck had its eyes gouged and its throat slit. You started to feel uneasy as you progressed through the level. Suddenly, the music stopped and so did the dead animals. You didn't know whether to be relieved or scared. Tails continued to run and after about a minute, he seemed to stop as he noticed Sonic standing with his back towards him and his eyes closed. _Well, there's sonic,_ you thought. Tails approached him, static now being the sound that could be heard. Then, when Tails appeared to be a few inches away from him, there was a split second that Sonic opened his eyes and they were the same as before: black with red pupils. But, now there was no smile. The static sound grew louder at this point, then the screen turned black once more. A message appeared on screen. It read, "Hello. Do you want to play a game with me?"

"Um, no," you said to yourself. Suddenly, the screen turned to an image of Sonic, the same black eyes with red pupils, only this time, his smiling had returned. He seemed to be covered in blood and above him were words scribbled in what was most likely blood, "I AM GOD." "Nope!" You took out the game and threw the disk. "Nope! Nope! Fuck no! Not happening!" You turned back to the computer to see the image hadn't disappeared. In fact, it looked...different, to put it nicely. Sonic was now in a human form, but everything else was the same. You tried to turn off the computer, but the image remained. "What the hell?!" Suddenly, it seemed as though he came closer to the screen. _Oh no, please don't be like how I met Ben...._ A hand came out from the screen. You groaned as you got up and walked towards your closet. The hand held onto the screen as the rest of its owner came out. They flopped onto the floor and quickly got up, brushing themselves off. He looked around until he spotted you. You raised an eyebrow.

The guy wasn't ugly, but he wasn't what you called handsome or gorgeous either. He had choppy blue hair, the same black eyes with red pupils, the same bloodied smile, pale skin and was around your height. He raised an eyebrow at you. There was an awkward silence until he broke it. " _You're_ (Y/N)?!" he asked. You nodded, not even surprised that he knew your name. "Wow, I expected more." You rolled your eyes.

"Where's Ben?" you asked him. He stared at you.

"How the fuck-"

"Where's Ben?" you asked again. No response. You glared at him now, tempting to push him back into the computer the same way you had done with Ben and the tv. _You know what? Fuck it!_ You grabbed him by his hair and tried to push him back into your computer. He growled and started shouting insults at you as he tried to push you away. You paid no attention to him as you continued to push him against the screen.

"Stop! Ow! It doesn't- Hey! Ah!" That was the last to come out of his mouth until you succeeded n pushing him through. You smiled and was able to push him all the way through. Then you stared at the screen. He stared at you, eyebrow raised. Text appeared on the screen. "You're not afraid of me?" You shook your head as the image returned. There sat a confused sonic. You then saw him shake his head as another message popped up. "Well, I guess I should go now. Bye." The computer screen turned black. You waited for a minute and your screen returned to your homepage. You let out a sigh as you heard Ben come in through your tv. You turned to him, unamused.

"Finally," you said. "What took you?"

"I had to do something," he said, climbing out. "What have you been doing? Staring at your screen the entire time?" You shook your head.

"Actually, your _friend_ came to visit me," you said. He looked at you confused. "Goes along the lines of Sonic?" Ben suddenly laughed.

"Oh, Sonic.exe?" he asked. You blinked. _That's his actual name?_ "Did he scare you?" You raised an eyebrow. Ben sighed. "I'm taking that as a no." You nodded. He shook his head. "I warned him, that I did. But, whatever. Let's hang out now!" You nodded in agreement and let the fun begin.


	18. There Will Be No Tomorrow

It was a dark night. There were no stars in the sky and the moon was a crescent. The leaves of the trees trembled in the light breeze the blew by. There was a lake nearby, but with the trees, it was difficult to find. The water of it was clear and it rippled with the breeze. Everything felt peaceful, as if nothing horrible could ever happen in this world. But, that was simply not the case with you.

Your life was a living hell, with the constant abuse from your parents and kids at school. They made fun of you for always wanting to be alone and your "habit" of wanting to read or draw instead of going with them and having fun. You ignored them and kept telling yourself that you weren't a freak, just different.

You sat down in front of a tree that was close to the lake. Since your parents paid no attention to you, you could always sneak out and you would have no consequences. As you looked around, you decided to draw the scenery so that you would have some happiness to take around with you. If it didn't get destroyed, that is. You grabbed your bag and pulled out your sketch book. You then grabbed your pencils and began drawing. There wasn't much light, but you basically had night vision, so it didn't really matter.

As you sketched, you didn't know your life was going to get better from that moment on. You didn't know someone was doing you a favor for you at the very moment. You didn't know about your family being chopped to bits and the walls of the house being smeared in their blood. You didn't know that the someone was now looking for you. All you knew was that the scenery around you was beautiful and that you were happy that you had found the place.

Within an hour you had finished the sketch. Now you were going to make sure everything was as precise as it could be. You began outlining, shading, blending, sketching some more, repeat. You were thankful you had all the time in the world to finish it. Your parents would be asleep once you got home. Or, so you thought. Then again, you weren't wrong. They would be asleep, and they would never wake up ever again.

You sometimes wished there was someone else who was like you. Someone who liked to draw and didn't mind peace and quiet. As you set your pencil down and examined the drawing, you heard a twig snap. You snapped your head in the direction of the noise to see someone standing there, completely hidden in the shadows. You said nothing, not wanting to draw the stranger any closer. There was a silence that seemed to last for ages. You suddenly cleared your throat and without taking your eyes off of the person, you put your sketchbook and pencils into your bag.

The stranger stepped out from the shadows as you stood up. You took a good look at them. They wore a blue jacket, black pants, black gloves and a white mask. It was paper white and it had two dark holes for the eyes and a bloody smile on it. You noticed that his skin was pale, he had brown hair and that he was covered in blood. Wait, what?

You let out a sigh. "Um, hello," you said after all the silence was starting to get to you. "I don't know who you are, and I don't know how you found me, but whatever, that's not what I care about at the moment. Why are you here?" Silence. You raised an eyebrow, the silence annoying you. "Ok, well, I gotta go back home." You stepped away from the person and started on your way back. The person stood in place, which disturbed you a bit, but you decided it was better to leave now than later. "Well, bye who ever you are! I have to get some sleep for tomorrow!" You started walking away from them, wondering who they were and why they were here.

"Don't be excited for tomorrow," you heard them say. You stopped in your tracks and turned around to tell them that you wouldn't be excited for tomorrow anyway and there was no need for a reminder, only to be face to face with them. You jumped a bit. "Because there will be no tomorrow." Your eyes widened and you ran. You ran towards home, hoping you would lose them, but you could hear them right behind you.

As you continued running, you wondered if letting them capturing you would be a bad thing. Did you honestly want to go back home to those abusive parents and shit life? You saw the fence to your house. You jumped it and ran inside, only to stop dead when you took in the scene that was laid out in front of you. Your parents had been brutally murdered and were in pieces on the floor. Their blood had been smeared everywhere and on the walls were smiley faces drawn in their blood as well. You didn't know whether to scream from joy or from fear.

You heard the stranger behind you and you turned around and hugged them. They stiffened. "Thank you!" you screamed. "Thank you so much!" They shook you off and brushed themselves off. "Uh, thanks! But, why? I mean, not that I didn't want this to happen, but still..." They chuckled.

"I wanted to help you out is all," they told you. They then walked out. "Want to come with me?"

"Where?" you asked curiously, following them.

"To the mansion of course," they stood on the gate and stretched out a hand towards you. You raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question it and took his hand. You two ran from the scene and you were to start your new life with-

"Hey, what's your name?" you asked them. They stopped running and so did you. They turned to you.

"Bloody Painter," they said. You smiled. "Now come, (Y/N). You shall become one of us." You two began walking through the woods and you were anxious to know what he meant by "us". You'd find out soon enough.


	19. The Cat

"Who was that?!" your aunt asked. You groaned. This had been going on for nearly an hour after Jeff had left. She hadn't stopped asking about him. You tried explaining that he was a friend, but she thought otherwise. "(Y/N), do not tell me you are already dating?!"

"No, I'm not," you answered as you flipped through the channels of the tv. "And I've already told you, we're just friends."

"(Y/N)!" she yelled. You sighed and turned off the tv. You then turned to her. "You'd better not be-"

"He's gay," you said quietly. She stopped and seemed to calm down a bit. You heard (C/N) laughing their ass off in their room. Your aunt was speechless. You got up and walked past her and into your room. You then closed the door and let out a sigh.

You heard the sound of tapping on your window. You groaned and turned around, ready to yell at Jeff to go away. You stopped short when you saw that it wasn't Jeff. It was actually a cat. _The most normal thing that has visited me today._ You took a good look at it and took back what you had thought. It was like a cat version of Jeff's dog. He had red and black fur, red eyes and a creepy smile. You slowly approached it, unsure of what to expect.

You slowly opened the window and stared at it. It's grin grew wider and you were tempted to shut the window but something was telling you not to. You suddenly heard your door open. "Hey, (Y/N)?" you heard (C/N) say. You slowly turned to them and stared. They had opened the door a bit so that they could stick their head in. "You ok?" You nodded. They smiled and walked off. You turned back to the window and saw the cat still in place, still grinning.

There was barking in the distance. You groaned and shook your head, knowing exactly who it could be. You saw the cat's grin fade as it turned to look out into the street. You could've sworn you heard it mutter,"Those bastards." You walked up to the window and stuck your head out. The cat moved away a bit to allow you to look out. You saw Smile Dog running down the road and Jeff running after him.

"Smile Dog, stop!" you heard Jeff yell. "I've annoyed them enough for today, they really don't need me there again!" You saw Smile Dog run towards your house, barking happily until it stopped short as it looked up. Jeff nearly tripped over him from the sudden stop. "Hey, what the hell?!" Smile Dog's smile turned into a scowl and he started growling. He then ran towards you, barking angrily. The cat hissed and arched its back. You retreated back into the room just as the cat jumped into your room. You suddenly heard something slam against the wall. You looked out to see Smile Dog had lunged right into the wall, missing the window completely. You saw Jeff groan as he pulled Smile Dog away.

"So, I see you came to visit," You said. "Again." Jeff shook his head.

"Smile dragged me over here," he said. "Uh, what's Grinny doing here?" You suddenly felt the cat rub against your leg. You slowly picked it up. It purred and grinned. You set it down on the windowsill and stepped back.

"Is he also yours?" you asked Jeff. He shook his head. The cat chuckled.

"Dear, I don't have an owner," the cat purred. You sighed, not surprised that it, or Grinny as Jeff called it, could talk.

"So, why are you here exactly?" you asked it. Grinny grinned even wider.

"You are a very interesting human (Y/N)," Grinny said. "Although, now I must be off. I guess my cover was blown and sadly I can't terrorize you to death." He sighed. "We'll meet again soon (Y/N)." It suddenly jumped out and Smile Dog barked as it chased him. Jeff groaned and turned to you.

"See you around, I guess," he said, shrugging. He then ran off. You closed your window and sat down on the edge of it. You didn't know what to think at the moment. Silence flooded the room and all you could do was lay down and try to sleep.


	20. The Doll

You looked around. Darkness and silence. "Ben?" you called out, regretting your decision. Ben had thought it would be a great idea to bring you into your computer as you were playing a horror game. After you had died once, he transported you into another game and the pattern went on after that. You groaned as you heard footsteps.  _Another jump scare?_ You took one step forward and the monster jumped out at screamed at you. You blinked and saw the "You Died" screen.

"Wow," you heard Ben say. You turned around to see him shaking his head in disapproval. "You could have tried harder, you know."

"Oh well fuck you too," you muttered. "Just get me out of this game will you?" Ben chuckled and shook his head.

"One more game?" he asked.

"Better be the last one," you growled. He nodded and you were transported back into the sonic.exe game. You groaned. "Really?" You heard a pixelated laugh. "Alright, fine!" You began walking and you remembered your first experience with the game. You saw the dead animals and heard the laugh once again. You expected Sonic to be at the end of the level, but instead stood what you presumed to be a human Tails. He had, what you could barely make out, short yellow hair, a yellow jacket, yellow jeans and his yellow tail stuck out from his jacket. It was nearly impossible to really see it under all the blood he stood in. You could see his glowing red....what was it called? You didn't know, and frankly didn't care. You took a step towards him and he turned around. His soulless black and red eyes stared into yours. He then lunged at you.

You ran the other way, hoping Ben would be at the end. To your horror, it wasn't Ben that stood at the end. It was Sonic, who was also running towards you. You ran faster, getting an idea in your head. As soon as the two jumped at you, you ducked, causing the two to slam into each other and fall on top of you.

"Well, I didn't plan that accordingly, now did I?" you groaned.

"Oh, it's _you,_ " you heard Sonic hiss. You flipped him off and pushed him off with ease. Tails got up and so did you. Sonic got up, brushing himself off. He wore the same outfit as last time: the usual blue sweater and jeans. "Tails, _this_ is (Y/N)." Tails stared at you before laughing.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he said. " _You're_ (Y/N)?!" He laughed some more and so did Sonic.

"Ben!" you growled, having enough of this. "I'm gonna kick your little elf ass once I'm out, do you hear me you ass?!"

"Loud and clear," Ben said, appearing out of nowhere. You had screamed and instinctively punched him in the stomach. You heard him grunt and he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Tails and Sonic stopped laughing. You glared at Ben.

"Get me out Ben," you said. " _Now._ "

"B-but....ugh....why?" Ben asked as he struggled to get up. You picked him up by his ear and he yelped. "O-ok! I'll get u-us out of h-here!" He turned to Sonic and Tails. "Look, I-I swear I'll b-be back later!" They nodded and you were transported out of your computer and into your room. "C-can you let g-go of me n-now? It h-hurts..." You let go, dropping him onto the floor.

"Ben," you said, turning to him. He looked up at you. "Don't do that again. _Ever._ " Ben nodded and crawled over to your tv. He then pulled himself into it and disappeared. You shook your head and grabbed your tablet and your headphones. You then plugged them in and started listening to music.


	21. The Toymaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: LashtonLuv28
> 
> It's a bit rushed so I apologize if it isn't good!

You stared at the ceiling trying to fall asleep, even though you knew that wasn't happening any time soon. You had a bit of insomnia which had been developed around the age of four. Once you fell asleep, you'd wake up about one or two hours later and you wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. This led you being in bed most of the time when you were home. Although, your parents didn't seem to understand the disorder you had and they dismissed it as you being lazy which would annoy them to a certain extent. You were yelled at every once in a while, but you were never abused which was a good thing, right?

Dim moonlight seeped into the room from the window. Thankfully the night was a cool one so you didn't have to open your window all the way. The night was quiet, but not completely. Your hearing was quite sharp so you could hear a lot of things many people couldn't. You could hear the faint hum of the refrigerator in the kitchen that was downstairs, the sound of the faucet dripping, the sound of faint footsteps on the sidewalk outside. You sat up. _Who could be walking around at this hour?_ you thought as you got out of bed and walked to your window. You looked around and saw your friend, (F/N), walking towards your house. You chuckled. (F/N) wasn't an insomniac, but they certainly seemed like one. They could sleep for an entire day or sleep for five minutes and be up for the rest of the day. There was nothing in between for them. Well, sometimes there was.

(F/N) waved at you and you waved back at them. They seemed to be carrying a bag with them. They stopped in front of your house and looked around. They then started climbing the wall to your room. You stood back and the dropped in. You two hugged and then separated.

"(F/N), what are you doing up?" you asked them. They chuckled.

"Woke up, couldn't fall back asleep, came to see you," they said rather quickly. You smiled. They had the habit of doing that and you were ok with that. It gave you a reason to stay up. You sat down on your bed and they sat down beside you, staring down at the floor. They rubbed their eyes and you fully took in their appearance. They didn't look too well. They had bags under their eyes, their skin was pale and they were unreasonably thin. You then noticed they were trembling. You hugged them, causing them to stiffen, then relax.

"You ok?" you asked them. They shrugged. You stared at them and they stared back at you. They seemed to be on the verge of tears. "(F/N)?" They immediately hugged you back tightly and began sobbing. "(F/N)?! Are you ok?! What's wrong?!" They didn't respond. Instead they sobbed into your shoulder, leaving you to comfort them in any way possible.

After five minutes of sobbing, they pulled away. You turned to them and they wiped their eyes. "Nightmares," they whispered. "Terrible ones." They shuddered and tears continued sliding down their face. "He's out to get me....I'm ungrateful....."

"What do you mean?" you asked them, raising an eyebrow. "Who's out to get you? And you're not ungrateful!"

"Jason," they whispered, trembling again. You were about to ask who Jason was when suddenly cracks appeared in the wall and the paint began crumbling. They wall practically fell off and in its place was a bright blue door. You stood up, astonished. (F/N) gasped and backed up towards the window.

"What the-" The door swung open and there was pure darkness on the other side. Suddenly someone stepped out from the door and you were left astounded. The person that stood in front of you was pretty tall. He had dark red hair, eyes that were bright and shone with a pale green light, and wore a black jacket with extravagant white feathers on his shoulders that covered his red vest underneath, gray pants, black boots and a top hat that had a white brim and black and white stripes on the rest. He seemed to be smiling but it was a bit difficult to tell with the little amount of light coming into the room.

"No!" (F/N) screamed, as they started crying once more and continued backing away. The man chuckled.

"(F/N), I don't understand it!" they growled. "Why must you no longer keep your promise?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" (F/N) yelled, crying more. You had no idea what was going on but frankly this was just a terrifying situation. You're surprised that your parents haven't woken up yet to investigate. You decided to try and figure out what was going on and try to buy some time.

"Look, I don't what's going on," you said, grabbing the man's attention. "But I don't appreciate you making my friend cry." The man stared at you and suddenly you saw his mouth form a sadistic grin, revealing his sharp teeth.

"Well, hello there," he said, taking a step towards you.

"No!" (F/N) yelled, pulling you towards them. "You stay away from them!" The man chuckled again and extended a hand out to you.

"It's nice to finally meet you (Y/N)," he said, his grin growing wider. You stared at him, wondering how he knew your name. You glanced at his hand, tempted to take out. Without realizing out, you reach out for his hand when (F/N) slapped your hand away and hugged you tightly.

"Jason, no!" they yelled. Your eyes widened. _This is Jason?_ Jason frowned.

"Why must you do this (F/N)?" Jason asked, glaring at him. His eyes grew brighter and suddenly you was stuck. It was like your feet had been glued to the floor. Jason walked over to (F/N) and you watched as he grabbed their wrist and pulled them towards the door. (F/N) began biting, slapping, kicking and screaming, but Jason had a strong grip and it seemed as though he couldn't feel anything.

He stopped in the doorway and turned to you. He waved, smiling, before continuing through the door. You heard (F/N) let out an earsplitting scream before disappearing into the darkness on the other side of the door. Suddenly, the door slammed shut, causing you to flinch. You blinked.

_What just happened?_

 

**\---------------------**

 

It had been a while since you last heard from (F/N). You had hoped that encounter with Jason had been a dream, but you were sadly mistaken. (F/N) had been declared missing the next day after the encounter and they were already looking for them. You knew they wouldn't find them though. _Who knows where Jason would've taken them?_

It was another one of those nights where your insomnia was acting up once again and you stared at the ceiling. Shadows danced along the wall as lightening flashed once again. The flash was followed by a loud clap of thunder and then the loud _thudding_ of rain pounding itself upon the earth. You rolled to your side and stared out the window. There wasn't much to do now. No one to call, no one to wait for, no more excuses. Just boredom and tears.

Suddenly, you felt something against your back. You slowly looked behind you and nearly screamed. Behind you sat a doll with a very creepy resemblance to (F/N) You sat up and sat away from it. It seemed as though (F/N) had been made into a doll of wax, but somewhere along the way it went terribly wrong and it resulted in the horribly disfigured doll that sat on your bed.

You suddenly heard the familiar cracking and your froze as you heard a door swing open. _No..._ You heard footsteps and then soft breathing. You slowly looked up to see Jason standing behind you, smiling. His eyes were now yellow and his hair seemed to be brighter. Maybe it was just you, you couldn't be sure.

"Do you like it?" he asked you, motioning to the doll. You stared at the doll, not saying anything. What were you supposed to say? If that was really (F/N), you didn't want to say something to end up like that.

"I-It's, um, i-interesting," you stuttered. Your heart beat so fast it hurt. Jason chuckled.

"Is that all?" he asked. _No, it's creepy, weird, and I feel like throwing up from the sight of it._ You simply nodded. He chuckled again.

"Well, I thought you'd see it that way," he said quietly. You continued to stare at the doll, not daring to look at Jason. "You know, it's such a shame that (F/N) didn't keep his promise..."  _Promise? What promise?_  "Such a shame...That promise meant a lot to me, you know. Sadly, they had to leave for a while because of it....Don't worry about them, though. They're fine." _Yeah, right,_ you thought. _The doll says otherwise._

"(Y/N), you wouldn't do such a thing, would you?" he asked you. You shrugged. "Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't...."

"J-Jason..." you whispered, turning to him. "Where did you get that doll?" He grinned.

"I made it of course!" he said. "It's an art of mine really. I love making toys. It's why I'm known as Jason the Toy-Maker!"

"Oh...." was all you could say before you heard what sounded like a groan come from the doll. Your eyes widened and Jason scowled. "Did it just-" Another groan was heard from the doll and you froze. Jason grabbed the doll and squeezed it gently.

"Hm, how odd," he said, turning to you. He then ripped the doll and a muffled scream could be heard from the doll. You watched as he shred the doll. Blood covered his hands and the sheets of your bed. Some of the blood had splattered onto you as well. Jason then set the doll in front of you, smiling. You suddenly heard the door to your parent's room open. You heard Jason sigh.

"Well, looks like I must be leaving," he whispered. He walked to his door and smiled as he turned back to you. "Although, I'll be back to bring you more toys!" You said nothing as your bedroom door swung open and you heard a gasp.

"(Y/N)!" you heard your mom say. Jason waved at her before completely disappearing behind the door. The door disappeared and you turned to her, wide eyed. She stared at you in horror. You blinked once before passing out.

Your insomnia worsened after that night.


	22. Let's Play a Game....

_You sat in front of a tree, bored. You had been playing with Sally until Splendorman had come and told you that Sally had to go. You sighed and hugged Sally before she left. Now they were gone and you were left to ponder about life._

_Suddenly, static filled your ears and you knew it was Slenderman. It stopped and you waited. "Child," you heard him say._ _You looked up to see him tower over you, as usual._ _"I sense you are weary because you are unoccupied." You nodded. "Let's play a game."_

_"What kind of game, Slender?" you asked him, raising an eyebrow._

_"A game of hide and seek," he suggested. You stared at him. This was unusual, considering Slender didn't play games. Especially ones like that. "You and Sally play all the time, don't you?" You nodded. "Well then there shouldn't be a problem."_

_"Why hide and seek, of all games?" you asked him. He chuckled._

_"It's a challenge for you," he said, looking around. You looked around as well to see that the sun was setting. "_ _I know the entire forest, (Y/N). Obvious, isn't it?" You nodded. "Well, you see, if you can hide for..." He paused. "Let's say, three hours, since I wouldn't want the game to drag on forever, without me catching you, then you win. If I catch you, then I win. But, I win more than just the game..."_

_"Wait, what do you mean by that?" you asked him. "I mean, I get the concept, but why three hours? And what do you mean you win more than just the game?"_

_"You'll see, (Y/N)," he said. "If I catch you, that is. So, do you want to play?" You thought for a moment. You didn't have anything to do and your parents were away for a week. What exactly did you have to lose? Well, a lot, from the way Slender made it seem. You let out a sigh._

_"Sure, I'll play," you said. He nodded. "We shall commence at nine o'clock."_

_"Wait!" you said. "Can I bring anything with me? Like food or something?" Slender thought for a moment._

_"As long as it isn't  a phone, then yes, you may," he said. You nodded and he teleported away._

That was four hours ago. You were on your way back to the forest. You had a few things in your pockets, such as a granola bar, a knife, and a handkerchief. You had gotten three and a half hours of sleep, which was good for you, or so you thought.

You approached a tree and saw a note on it. You took it off and read it.

_"I will not be the only one looking for you, you know, so be careful. :)" ~ Slender._

"Huh, ok," you said as you looked around. No one. You began walking, looking for a good hiding spot. You hoped you wouldn't be found too soon, since you were taking what Slender said seriously.

You heard the sound of twigs snapping, but you knew that was just you since you were following a path of twigs. You suddenly stopped following it. Slender had most likely put them there so that you could follow it and walk right into him. You decided to avoid it and you began walking in random directions.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

It had been nearly an hour of you walking around aimlessly in the woods. Really, you weren't sure why or how Slender hasn't found you yet. Then again, it was pretty dark so it was pretty difficult to see anything.

You stood in front of a tree and sighed. _Five hours_ , you thought. _Shouldn't be too hard, right?_ The sound of laughing could be heard a few feet in front of you. You looked around but saw nothing. You cursed, hating yourself for not bringing a flashlight. The laughing grew louder, and you could've sworn you felt something brush against you.

"(Y/N)?" You heard a voice ask. It sounded like....Sally!

"Sally?" You whispered. Footsteps approached you and you felt small hands slip into yours.

"(Y/N)!" Sally said. "I've been looking all over for you!" She laughed and you froze. _What was it that Slender said? **I will not be the only one looking for you.**_

"Sally," you said quietly. "Who has been looking for me?"

"Splendorman, Trenderman, Offenderman, me, and Slenderman," she said. You slowly wriggled your hand out of her grasp.

"Sally, look, I-I gotta go," you told her. You took off running, leaving Sally yelling something at you. You didn't dare look back and you clutched the knife in your pocket.

You ran for a while, not knowing where you would go. Then you ended up tripping on something and you ended up grabbing something before you could fall. You slowly got up and saw that you had grabbed a branch from a tree. You let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the tree. The bark felt...smooth? It didn't even feel like bark, it felt like leather or something. You turned around to see a red rose on the branch. You raised an eyebrow and was about to pluck it when you stopped and remembered who's rose it was. You took a step back from the tree and saw that it wasn't a tree at all. It was Offenderman. You gasped as you felt a tentacle wrap around your waist. You were suddenly pulled into the air and were face to face with him. He grinned. "Looks life I've found you," he whispered and he began walking.

 _Oh no,_ you thought. _No. No. No. NO. Don't tell me I've lost the game! I've only been an hour in! I can't have lost now!_ "Yup," Offenderman said. You stared at him. "I can read minds kid. All of us can really." _Read minds? All of us?_ "All of us as in me and my other two brothers as well as my cousin." Your eyes widened. _Shit._ "You know, you lasted longer than others." _Others?!_ "I'm impressed. Mainly because-AH!" You were suddenly dropped to the ground and you heard Offenderman cursing. "Let me go you idiot!"

"NO!!!" you heard what sounded like Splendorman say. You looked up to see Splendorman holding Offenderman against a tree. He turned to you, his expression frantic. "Run, child! Run!" You got up and started running, thanking him in your mind. _I can last a bit longer,_ you thought.

True? _**Very.**_

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

It was nearing the mark of the third hour and you were hiding in a tree. You had nearly been caught by Offenderman and Sally, but you outran Sally and Splendorman seemed to buy you some time. Why? Who the fuck knew. You had decided that for the remaining time, you would simply stay up in a tree. You let out a sigh and sat back on the branch. You didn't know how much longer you had, but you knew it couldn't have been long.

You had now began wondering why you had lasted such a long time. You would've expected Slenderman to have found you by now, right?

"Right," a voice whispered in your ear. You froze and suddenly, the tree shifted shape and you were now sitting in the arms of Slenderman. "Well (Y/N), that was quite a while you lasted, but sadly I have to say that you have lost and I have won, and now you will see what I mean when I said that I win much more than just the game."

Things began to happen simultaneously, but the one thing that could be heard was the sound of your screaming echoing throughout the woods.


	23. To Go to Sleep or to Not Go to Sleep.....

"What if you could go to sleep permanently?" Jeff asked, turning to you. You raised an eyebrow.

"Um isn't that referred to as a coma?" you asked him. "Or possibly death?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, it is," he said. Smile Dog ran into the room, a bone in his mouth. Meat still clung onto it. You stared at him, wondering where he could've gotten the bone. He walked over to you and laid down at your feet. He then began gnawing on the bone and Jeff grinned. He pet Smile Dog's head gently and turned back to you. "But, anyway, would you want to sleep forever?" You thought about it. You didn't necessarily like the idea of death or comas, but both went hand in hand. You wondered what it would be like to be in a coma but then stopped and shuddered. You turned back to Jeff, who was staring intently at you. You simply shrugged.

"Why do you ask?" you asked him.

"Oh, no reason," he said as he sat up. You stared at him, wondering why he had decided to visit you that day. It was odd, considering he never visited on this day because of his schedule. Something wasn't right, obviously, but you had yet to find out what.

Suddenly, there was a tap on your window and the three of you turned to the window to see Grinny there, and he was, to no surprise, grinning. You got up from your bed and walked over to the window. You opened it and Grinny slipped in, immediately running over to your bed and jumping onto it. He then made himself comfortable and laid down, still grinning. You suppressed the urge to cuss out at the animal and instead sat beside him. You turned back to Jeff, who went back to lying down on the floor.

"So, uh, Jeff," you said awkwardly. "I don't want to be rude but why are you here? I thought your schedule would've-"

"Oh, I finished all of my "chores" early...." he interrupted, smiling. You raised an eyebrow but didn't question him. "So, (Y/N), got anything planned for today?" You shook your head.

"No, my aunt is gone on a business trip and my cousin's sleeping over at his friend's house," you answered. Jeff's grin seemed to widen at this, but you didn't seem to notice. Grinny chuckled and you turned to him.

"Well my dear," he started and he looked up at you, his grin not as wide as it used to be, but still there. "It seems as though you've got plenty of free time on your hands, correct?" You nodded. "What is it you intend to do with this time?" Smile Dog growled and Jeff nudged him with his foot. He then turned back to you, still smiling.

"I don't think I'll be doing much," you said. "Just laying around here, reading or drawing or listening to music and such." There was now complete silence in the room. You glanced between the three and narrowed your eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious darling," Grinny answered, his tail now  slowly rising up. Jeff opened his mouth to say something when there was a crash from downstairs. You got up and walked downstairs to see Liu had crashed in from the window. Jeff burst out laughing, making you jump and slap him across the face for startling you. You turned back to Liu, who was now standing up and cracking his neck.

"H-Hey (Y/N)," Liu said. **"Sup,"** Sully said.

"Hey," you answered, unsure of whether to call him Liu or Sully.

"Well, looks like our cover's blown," you heard someone say. You turned to the direction of the voice to see Jane emerge from the kitchen. You raised an eyebrow, seeing as she was _too_ calm with Jeff being in the same room as her.

"Ok, why is everyone here?" you asked. "It was peaceful fifteen minutes ago and then you all appeared." Jeff chuckled and you noticed Jane and Liu holding their hands behind their backs.

"We just wanted to hang out with you (Y/N)!" Jeff said, wrapping an arm around you shoulder. You then felt something cold against your neck. You looked down to see the blade of a knife being held against you neck. Your eyes widened and you resisted the urge to scream.

 **"There's nothing wrong with hanging out with you, is there?"** Sully asked, raising an eyebrow. You expected Liu to scold him or yell at him, yet he didn't.

"Well?" Jane asked. You snapped out of it and turned to her. "Is there?" You slowly shook your head, finding yourself lost for words. Jeff laughed again and suddenly Smile Dog started to bark and Grinny hissed. Everyone turned to see the two snapping at each other. Liu and Jane grabbed them by their necks and threw them outside. You gasped, feeling a bit sorry for them. The door was slam shut and they walked over to you.

"So....(Y/N)," Jeff said, and you turned to him. "About the question from earlier....."


	24. Playing games is fun, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No.  
> Fucking.  
> Way.
> 
> 1,000 hits?!
> 
> 0^0
> 
> WTF, that's crazy guys! No, I'm not complaining about it, I'm just very surprised. I wanna thank you guys for taking the time to read this even though I'm not sure why you did, but I'm still very thankful that you did. So, thank you! :3 Anyway, here's the next chapter. \\(^n^)/

It had been a while since you had talked with Ben. He had been busy doing whatever it was he did which left no time for you guys to hang out. You didn't mind, though, since it gave you an opportunity to watch, play and listen to your electronics without having Ben mess them up. Then again, that left Sonic.exe to mess up your electronics since he was an asshole and liked pissing you off. Tails Doll would come with him every now and then, but other than that, you guys never really talked.

You laid on your bed, staring up at the ceiling. You were deep in thought about the family issues that had now started to occur. You were to be moving soon and you were going to have to make new friends which would be hard considering you were the awkward type. You hadn't wanted to move but you were being forced to. This also meant that you wouldn't see Ben at all for a couple of months and that would just be completely boring. And because of these family issues, there had been a lot of arguing between your parents and (S/N) seemed to have gotten depressed.

You heard something drop on the floor. You sat up and looked around to see Sonic.exe and Tails Doll coming from your computer. You rolled your eyes and laid back down. You weren't in the mood to deal with either one of them and you hoped they'd leave immediately once they realized where they were. But, they didn't. They instead whispered something to each other before one of them cleared their throats. You ignored them and placed a pillow on your head. You heard footsteps and then something poke you in the side. You yelped and threw the pillow at the person that poked you. The pillow hit Tails square in the face and bounced off. Tails blinked before turning to you, smiling.

"Hey, (Y/N)," he said. You raised an eyebrow. This was new. They never actually said a proper hello when they dropped by, they would just start cussing at each other and then at you.

"Uh, h-hi?" you said, scooting away from him. You ended up hitting Sonic and you immediately scooted away from him as well. You glanced at Sonic, who simply rolled his eyes and continued staring at you with a scowl. "What do you want?"

"We just dropped by to see how you were doing," Tails said, smiling some more. You studied the smile. It wasn't the type of smile that a killer would give you before murdering them, it was a _genuine_ smile.

"Ok, now you've seen me, so shouldn't you be going?" you asked, getting slightly worried. Tails raised an eyebrow.

"Is that how you do it with your friends?" he asked. You stared at him.

"Friends?" you asked him. "Don't tell me you consider me a friend?"

"Well, why not?" he asked. You blinked. Was this actually happening right now? No.....right?

"I think I remember you guys telling me that I'd never be more than a victim to you," you replied. Sonic suddenly chuckled and you turned to him, slightly scared.

"Well, you're still that to me," he said, smiling for a second before scowling once more. "Tails, on the other hand, thinks differently and doesn't see you like that...." You turned to Tails, who nodded and smiled again.

You opened your mouth to say something when the sound of a crash could be heard downstairs. Everyone turned to the door and you heard your mom and your dad start shouting. You groaned and grabbed another pillow before wrapping it around your head and laying down on the bed. As the shouting got louder, you wrapped the pillow tighter around your head. Suddenly, your door was flung open and someone stomped over to you. The pillow was ripped from your head and you turned to get a fist in the face. You fell back and you covered your face. You then saw that there were red droplets on the bed. _Shit,_ you thought.

Two hands grabbed the back of your shirt and threw you across the room. You hit the wall and you bit your lip to hold back a wail. You looked up to see (S/N) glaring at you. Footsteps could be heard approaching the room and they walked out. Your mother's wails could be heard and your father muttering curses under his breath as he ran after (S/N). You sat against the wall, the crimson liquid now dripping from your nose. You looked around to see Tails and Sonic in the corner of the room, motionless and eyes wide. You got up and looked out. Everyone was in (S/N)'s room. You made your way to the bathroom and tried to stop your nose from bleeding. You now realized how violently you were shaking. You let out a shaky breath and tried to clean yourself up as much as you could before walking back to your room.

As you walked in, you saw Tails and Sonic arguing about something. "No, we can't," Sonic growled as he rolled his eyes.

"We're going to have to," Tails told him. Sonic groaned and shook his head.

"They'll die even without us having to kill them," Sonic said. "Isn't that what Ben wants?"

"No!" Tails said as he hit Sonic. "That is _not_ what he wants!"

"I think I remember him telling us to do away with them," Sonic hissed. You took step back. _What the hell are they talking about?_ you thought. You were suddenly gripped by the back of your shirt and thrown down the stairs. You screamed and tumbled down the stairs. You landed on the floor with a loud _thud._ You heard someone gasp. Your vision grew blurry and you felt something drip down the side of your head. You tried to get up but instead were held down by what felt like someone's foot. You looked up to see Sonic holding you down. Your eyes widened as he picked you up and slung you over his shoulder. He then walked up the stairs and into your room. You looked back to see Tails towering over your frightened family members.

"Don't worry," you heard him say. "We'll take good care of them." He then followed you. Sonic walked over to your computer and threw you at it. You closed your eyes, expecting to feel the screen or the wall, but instead you felt something soft beneath you. You opened your eyes to see that you had landed in some grass. You sat up and looked around. Trees surrounded and towered over you. It then hit you that you were in a forest. At night.

"W-What?" you asked as you tried to get up. You ended up losing balance and needed to hold yourself up against the tree. You were now trembling and still bleeding. The sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. You started walking, not knowing what else to do, but then realized you had no idea where to go. You gulped and looked around again. Just trees. You began to get scared and did something that you knew wouldn't work. "B-Ben?!" Silence. You continued walking, and you felt the liquid drip down your face."D-Dammit....B-Ben?!" Nothing. You groaned. "T-Tails?!" Thundering footsteps. "T-Tails?! You there?!" Silence once more. You began stumbling and now you began grabbing onto the trees. You took deep breaths and another name came into mind. You knew that it definitely wouldn't work, but you tried anyway. "Sonic?!"

A laugh.

You looked around and saw a flash of blue. You began walking again, grabbing onto the trees. "S-Sonic!" you cried out. "Dammit, w-why?!" You heard him laugh again. You groaned. "Damn y-you!" You were suddenly thrown onto the ground. You let out a scream as you started thrashing. You ended up kicking the thing off of you. You crawled away and looked back to see Sonic rubbing his head. You got up and backed away from him. He stared at you and it then hit you. You took a deep breath. "W-What the h-hell i-is my objective?!"

"Find the eight pages," he said, smirking. "Let's see if you'll last." He chuckled darkly before disappearing. You let out a strangled cry and heard the thundering footsteps once more. You started running, slipping and tripping every now and then but you didn't care. You found three pages right off the bat and you let out a sigh as you leaned against another tree. You had lost a lot of blood and you were sure you had left a trail of blood for whatever creature that was in this game to find you.

"D-Dammit," you hissed. "Dammit, w-why?! Damn you S-Sonic! I-I hate you the m-most out of the t-three of you!"

"Does that mean you hate me too?" you heard Tails ask. You looked up to see Tails leaning against the tree across from you. You stared at him, not answering.

"W-Where the fuck d-did you come f-from?!" you asked him, your voice raising. Tails held his hands up in defense.

"I just got here!" he told you. You said nothing, but instead started walking off, grabbing onto every other tree. "Hey, come on (Y/N)!" You ignored him and kept walking. You hear him run towards you and you started running, despite how much pain you were in. You were suddenly lifted into the air and thrown a couple hundred feet in front of you. You screamed and landed on the ground with another _thud_. You got up and started walking again, clutching the pages in your hands. They were now covered in blood. You looked around to see Tails gone. You let out a wail as you continued on. You had ended up finding another page on an abandoned car. You tried to get it open, but nothing you did worked. You considered breaking the window open, but you had nothing to break it with. You started walking off when suddenly everything started glitching.

"What the-?" was all you managed before Ben appeared in front of you. He was covered in head to toe with blood and he looked worried. 

"(Y/N)?" he asked. You stumbled over to him and ended up falling face first in front of him. You trembled and you felt Ben kneel down beside you. You looked up to see him.... _smiling_. "Wow (Y/N). I didn't think you'd still be alive by the time I got here." You tried to get up, but ended up falling back down onto the floor. "Well, looks like I'll have to take care of you now...." You looked up at him with wide eyes and his smile grew wider. You shook more and tried to get away, but ended up losing more blood. Your vision blurred and the last thing you saw was Ben towering over you with a grin plastered on his face.


	25. Satisfying the Craving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (F/D) = Favorite Drink

_You stared out the window, watching the rain fall down. You and your friends had things planned, but the rain had ruined those plans so now you sat at the window, thinking._

_The front door could be heard opening. You knew it wasn't any of your family members since they were away on some trip that they didn't bother taking you on. Not that you cared about going, it meant more time to spend with your friends. And Ej. You heard footsteps coming up the stairs and you turned around to see Ej walk into the room._

_"Hey," he said quietly. You simply waved and turned back to the window. He walked over to you and sat beside you. "You ok?" You shrugged. The rain came down slightly harder._

_"You didn't leave a trail of water, did you?" you suddenly asked, turning to him. He shook his head and you realized he was completely dry. "So, where are you coming from?"_

_"Oh, you know, home," he said as he turned to the window._

_"How are you so dry then?" you asked him._

_"Brought an umbrella with me," he stated, staring at the rain. You said nothing but instead turned back to the window._ It makes sense, _you thought. You rested your head on the window and Ej did the same, scooting slightly closer to you. You didn't notice. Neither of you said a word as you continued watching the rain fall. This was of course normal since you two didn't have much to talk about and Ej didn't like talking anyway. How were you supposed to know that today would be any different?_

_There was a flash of lightening, then a loud clap of thunder, then the sound of the rain pounding against the window. You shivered slightly. Ej got up and you turned around to see him getting you a blanket. You laughed a bit as he wrapped it around you and sat back down beside you. "Thanks," you whispered. He simply nodded and continued watching the rain._

_You two stayed like this for an hour or so before the rain seemed to lessen. Ej then turned to you. "Hey, when did you say your family was coming back?" he asked._

_"In a week or two," you told him, sighing. "Why?"_

_"Just asking." You glanced over at him. He seemed......tense. He wasn't looking at you now, he had turned back to the window and he seemed to be lost in thought now._ I wonder..... _you thought._

_**No.....I-I can't......Not y-yet.....** _

_"Ej?" he heard. Ej turned to you. **They look worried.....**_

_"Yeah?" he asked._

_"You alright?" Ej nodded. No....I'm not.....why is this so difficult?  "You sure?" He nodded again. You turned away from him and he went back to his thoughts. There was silence now and you weren't sure what to do to pass the time. You suddenly got up and turned to Ej. "I'll be back...." He nodded and you walked out of the room. You walked downstairs into the kitchen and towards the fridge. You then opened it and grabbed a (F/D)._

_You sighed, realizing you would have to be going to the grocery store pretty soon._ Damn, _you thought as you closed the fridge. You set the drink down on the counter and began looking for something to snack on. Meanwhile, Ej was watching you. He had made his way down the stairs as quietly as he could and was now approaching you, a scalpel in hand. You somehow hadn't heard or noticed him yet._

_As you turned around, Ej headbutted you. You fell back, dropping the (F/D) and ended up falling on your arse. You groaned and were about to get up when Ej pushed you back down to the ground. He then hit you, knocking you out. **Shit, I didn't think it'd be that easy....** He picked you up and carried you out of your house to another place where he was sure no one would ever find you._

**\--------------------**

 

You woke up, drenched in sweat. It was cold, very cold. You looked around and realized it was very dark as well. _Where the fuck am I?_ you thought. You sat up and heard something squeak. You felt around and realized you had been in a bed. You then made sure you were still wearing clothes. You were. You let out a sigh of relief and laid back down. The relief didn't last long though.  _Shit, now what?_ you thought.  _I don't even know where I am._

You heard a door open and you looked around frantically, looking for some sort of light source. There was none. You heard footsteps. They echoed, making it impossible to tell where they were coming from. You suddenly felt something sharp poke your side. You yelped and heard a chuckle.

"Well, look who's up," you heard a familiar voice say. Your eyes widened and you were about to lunge at him before he pinned you down to the bed with what felt like leather straps.

"Ej!" you yelled. "What the hell?! What's going on?!" He chuckled again, but said nothing. Suddenly, a light was turned on. You blinked a couple of times as you tried to adjust to the bright light. You looked down to see that you were indeed strapped to the bed. You looked around, trying to see Ej but instead saw nothing. The room was still quite dark with the blinding light above you. "Jack, what are you going to do?"

"Oh, you know, things," he said quietly in your ear. You quickly snapped your head in his direction, but he moved away. You heard what sounded like a knife being sharpened.

"Jack?!"

"What?" You glared in every direction. "Don't worry, I'll make this as quick and painless as possible for you, ok?"

"So, you're finally gonna kill me, huh?!" No response. Just the sound of your own heavy breathing. You started shaking and you tried desperately to get out of the straps but it seemed hopeless. You heard Jack approach you and you stopped. You looked around but still couldn't see much. "Dammit Jack......Why?"

"Well, I mean, I crave your kidneys," he said. Your eyes widened.

"What? Ej you're a cannibal?!"

"I'm honestly not sure how you didn't see that coming."

"Enough with the sass and the jokes!" you growled. Ej chuckled and poked your side again. You yelped and looked to see a scalpel in his gloved hand. "No....."

"It's too late now (Y/N)," he said. You looked up to see him grinning. "It's been nice knowing you." He suddenly poked your side once more and you saw blood pour from the small cut he made. You gasped. "But I've been holding off for too long and the urge is too strong to resist."  _Shit...._ you thought. Ej made another cut and more blood poured.

"Goodbye (Y/N)," he said as he made a long cut along your side. More blood poured and you felt light headed.

"Shit," you whispered as you closed your eyes. Ej laughed and you slipped into unconsciousness.


	26. Pop Goes the Weasel!

_It had been a cloudy day. Just the way you liked it. And because of the weather, you had spent most of your time outside, just sitting under a tree and watching as some rain would drizzle down every now and then. As for (F/N), they had complained. They had been never ones for the cold weather and you wondered why. But what had really made you wonder was why they wanted to spend the day with you if they had known the weather would be like this.  
_

_(F/N) sat up, groaning. You rolled your eyes and looked over at them. "It's raining again," they whined. You looked up to see that it was in fact raining. You smiled._

_"I don't see why you can't enjoy this weather," you told them as you turned to them. (F/N) shrugged and rubbed their arms. "Well, what do you suggest we do other than enjoy this weather?" (F/N) stared up into the sky._

_"How about we visit Laughing Jack?" she offered before shuddering. You beamed. After they had taken you to the carnival, you had insisted you go there everyday. L.J. had been more than pleased with you visiting him but (F/N) was getting annoyed by the constant visiting. You had teased them for becoming jealous of the clown since you spent more time with him than you did with them. (F/N) would simply roll their eyes and ignore the teases._

_"How about yes?" you said, grinning. They sighed and nodded as they stood up. You stood up as well and started running. (F/N) cursed and ran after you._

_It didn't take long to get to the carnival. You smiled as you walked through the gates. You hardly noticed (F/N)'s panicked pacing or frantic shuddering. There wasn't any rain in the carnival, but the clouds seemed darker in this area._

_As you looked around, you spotted L.J. emerge from the shadows, sucking on a lollipop. He grinned as he saw you but suddenly noticed (F/N) and scowled. (F/N) gulped as the clown approached you two._

_"(Y/N)! What a pleasant surprise!" L.J. said, grinning. You smiled._

_"It's nice seeing you again L.J." you said. L.J. handed you a lollipop. You gasped and hastily took it from his hands. L.J. chuckled. He suddenly glared at (F/N)._

_"(F/N)," he hissed._

_"L.J." (F/N) said quietly. L.J. continued to glare at them as they began to tremble._

_"Got anything new, L.J.?" you had suddenly asked, not noticing the glare or the trembling. L.J. turned to you and nodded, then lead you over to a tent._

_"Wait here," he had instructed, to which you happily obliged. He had then walked out. You turned to (F/N)._

_"What do you think it is this time?" you asked them._

_"Does it even matter?" they replied. You turned to them, confused. You then noticed the tears going down their cheeks._

_"(F/N)?" you questioned as you stepped closer to them. They took a step back._

_"(Y/N), promise me you'll be careful once I'm gone, ok?" they asked._

_"Woah, what?!" you had asked as you threw the remainder of the lollipop down onto the ground. "What do you mean by that?!"_

_"Just promise me!" they yelled, more tears streaming down their cheeks. You nodded, still confused. At that moment, L.J. walked back into the room, both hands holding a piece of candy. He handed both of you one. You eyed the candy. It looked like a regular gumball, but something seemed off. You looked at L.J._

_"Is something supposed to happen once we eat these?" you asked. L.J. laughed and nodded. You glanced over at (F/N) who shrugged. Their eyes were cast down to the floor. You unwrapped the gumball and popped it into your mouth. Then the tune started playing. You looked around to see (F/N) on the ground, sobbing. L.J. was gone. You ran over to them and knelt beside them._

_"(F/N), what's going on?!" you asked. They didn't answer, but instead continued to sob. "(F/N)?! Answer me!" The only response you got were the sobs. You suddenly realized the tune was about to end. (F/N) suddenly ran to the walls of the tent, dragging you with them. They continued to cry, and nothing you did seemed to work. Suddenly, there was a cackle and (F/N) looked around only to be met with sharp claws wrapping around them. The candy they had was inserted into their mouth. (F/N) cried harder, but then the cries were muffled and suddenly foam came out of their mouths. Your eyes widened as L.J. started clawing and ripping up (F/N). Their blood splattered everywhere and you hadn't even realized you were screaming until your throat began to hurt. L.J. ripped them up into shreds and their various parts were thrown around the room. L.J. disappeared and the tune played once more._

Now you stood trembling as you looked around, more confused than ever. Tears stung your eyes and the strong scent of blood filled your nose. _What is happening?!_ you thought. _Why is this happening?!_ You crouched against the wall, trying to hide yourself from the demon that had yet to come. You trembled more as the tune slowed down. _No no no, not this again, please no._ At that moment, the tune stopped. You froze but didn't dare to look up. The sound of blood dripping from the sides of the tent became clear and you shut your eyes, hoping this was just some sick nightmare.

Sadly, you knew all too well that it wasn't a nightmare. It was, in fact, real and there was little to no hope of escape. The sound of the blood dripping was now replaced with the familiar cackling of him. You covered your ears, trying to shut out the horrible sound, but it was too loud, practically ear deafening in fact.

"Leave me alone!" you shouted as you felt tears stream down your face. The cackling stopped and your eyes shot open. You didn't dare move, though.

And suddenly, you felt hot breath on the back of your neck. Your eyes widened as you heard an all too familiar voice croak,"But why gumdrop? The fun has only begun!" The cackling returned and you trembled once more as more tears streamed down your face. You continued to stay frozen in place.

Suddenly, another candy was placed in your hands. You heard the clown laugh before the tune started playing again. You stared at the candy. _No....Why?!_ You cried and now you understood why (F/N) had cried and why they had forced you to make a promise. Now you understood why they hardly ever liked going there after they introduced you to him. Everything now made sense and you began to cry harder.

As the tune played out once more, you unwrapped the candy and was ready to place it into your mouth as soon as the tune stopped. You waited. The stench of (F/N)'s blood grew stronger and you felt as though you would pass out. More tears streamed down your face. As the tune stopped completely and was replaced with the cackling, you popped the candy into your mouth. You then fell to the floor, crying. You hesitated, but reluctantly started chewing on the candy. Just as the effects started to kick in and your vision began to fade to black, the last thing you heard was:

"Pop goes the weasel!"


	27. "It's Just Cheesecake."

"You sure?" you asked skeptically as you looked up from the box. Masky nodded. Right now you were both sitting in a booth at the cheesecake factory. After the time he left the note with the last cheesecake, you had begun to run into each other more often at the restaurant. Each time you went, he was there. It happened so often that you guys now just waited for each other and had a casual conversation, learning more about the other.

Here's the thing: there are moments where Masky would test you to see if you trust him. Basically what he'd do is he'd get a box and tell you it was cheesecake, which it could be or it could be something else like chocolate cake or some other pastry or sometimes nothing at all. This was one of those moments.

You were tempted to open the box, but it was obvious why you were hesitating. "I _still_ don't know if I should trust you," you said, shaking your head. Masky chuckled. You rolled your eyes. "Why must you pick today to do this?" Masky shrugged. You figured he was smirking behind his mask. As you continued to examine the box, you had a strong feeling in your gut that you shouldn't trust him. _Should I trust my gut?_ you thought. You usually did since of all the times you had gone with your gut, maybe 75% of them hadn't gotten you killed. _Oh, sure, why not?_ You slid the box over to him. Masky opened it, revealing a cheesecake. You gasped.

"I don't blame you," Masky said as he closed it. "Although it looks like we'll need more practice with this."

"No!" you whined as you sat back in your seat. "That's not fair!" Masky shrugged and grabbed a fork.

"Life isn't fair you know," he said quietly as he began eating his cheesecake. You rolled your eyes.

Your phone suddenly buzzed. You took your phone out and saw that it was a message from your friend. _Shit, I forgot to tell them,_ you thought as you opened the message. Although meeting up with Masky was common, (F/N) wasn't aware of how often these meetings were.

_(F/N): **Hey, I'm at your house rn. Where are you?**_

You began typing.

**_Cheesecake Factory with Masky._ **

You sent the text and looked up to see Masky staring at something outside the window. You looked in his direction to see a guy in an orange hoodie with a guy in a grey and brown sweater on the sidewalk, talking. Or, _arguing_ , it seemed like. _Does Masky know them?_

Your phone buzzed again. You turned away and stared at the message.

_(F/N): **Oh, another date with him, huh? ;)**_

You ran a hand over your face whilst shaking your head. _Why do they always think that?_ you asked yourself as you began typing the response.

**_I've told you a million times that this is a meeting, NOT_ _a date. As are every other meetings we have._ **

You sent the message and looked back up to see Masky staring at you. "What's wrong?" you asked him. He shrugged before he turned his gaze away from you and took another slice from the cheesecake. _Strange,_ you thought. _He normally doesn't get like that. I wonder-_

Another buzz. You looked at the message.

_(F/N): **Sure it is**_

You groaned and put your phone away. _I do not have the energy to be arguing about this,_ you thought. You heard Masky sigh.

"Masky, you sure you're alright?" you asked him. He nodded. You continued staring, just to see if he was lying, which he most likely was. It didn't help that he had his mask to hide behind so it would be hard for you to tell if he really was lying. You looked out the window again to see the two guys gone. You turned back to ask Masky why he had been staring at them, if _they_ were what he had been staring at, when you realized he was gone. His seat was empty, the box was closed and it seemed as though he has just gotten up and left. _What the hell? When did he leave? I didn't hear him....and why would he leave without saying goodbye?_

You slowly slid the box of cheesecake over to yourself and opened the box. He hadn't even eaten one full slice. _What the-?_ Now _this_ was odd. He had never left his plate this full before. Why would he? Maybe he wasn't feeling well? _Not possible,_ you told yourself. _He would still manage to eat one **full**  slice. _As you got up, someone pushed you back down. You looked up at see (F/N) standing next to you.

"Hey," they said as they sat down in front of you.

  
"Hi?" you asked. What were they doing here? Not that you didn't want them here, considering Masky was now gone, but still. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much, really," they replied. "Just wanted to talk to you."

"About?" No response. They stared at the box that contained the cheesecake. You waved a hand in front of their face. "What about?"

"Him," they said quietly as they looked up at you. You rolled your eyes.

"Oh no, not this again," you groaned. (F/N) laughed. Yeah, (F/N) tended to tease you about Masky a lot, even though you told them every day that there was nothing going on between you and him.

"Where is he by the way?" they asked as they grabbed the box from you. You shrugged.

"Home I guess."

"He left?" (F/N) asked as they opened the box. You nodded. "Oh." (F/N) grabbed a fork and cut off a slice of cheesecake.

"What are you doing?" you asked skeptically. (F/N) wasn't one to each cheesecake without it being offered or forced.

"Just seeing why you like this so much," they replied as they ate the piece. "Really, I don't understand it, but whatever. To each his own." You nodded and looked out the window. Your eyes widened as you saw Masky. There he was, standing on the sidewalk with the other two guys. They looked like they were arguing about something. _What the hell is going on?_ you thought. _He was just-_

"(Y/N), why is it that you spend so much time with him if there's nothing going on?" you heard (F/N) ask you. You turned back to them.

"Really, that's what my parents ask of me whenever they see me hanging out with you and there's nothing going on," you said. They rolled their eyes and took another bite from the cheesecake. You stared at them. "I've never seen you eat cheesecake that fast." (F/N) looked up, confused. You pointed to the nearly half eaten cheesecake. Their eyes widened as they dropped the fork and covered their mouth.

They suddenly got up and ran outside. You ran after them, wondering what was going on. (F/N) ran about twenty feet before falling onto the ground, coughing violently. "(F/N)?!" you cried out as you knelt down beside them. They coughed harder and you noticed the blood beginning to pool onto the ground. Your eyes widened as you noticed the now evident bloodstain on their stomach. "(F-F/N)?!" They collapsed and wheezed once more before stopping completely. By now you could hear the ambulance.

And suddenly, you were dragged away from them. You were about to scream but someone placed a hand over your mouth, muffling them. You saw the scene being surrounded by cop cars. You felt tears streaming down your cheeks and you tried to fight against whoever was dragging you away. You continued to get drag away until you found yourself in an alley. You were let go and you instantly turned around to punch whoever it was when you froze.

"Masky?!" He stared back at you, not saying a word. You immediately shoved him and were about to punch him when he pushed you against a wall. "You fucker! 'Oh, it's just cheesecake!' Apparently it wasn't since my friend died!"

"They weren't supposed to eat it!" he growled. Your eyes widened.

"Does that mean you-"

"They were allergic to what I put inside it!" You stared at them.

"What did you put in there?"

"I think you can figure it out." He let go of you and started to walk away. You pulled him back.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" you demanded.

"Home."

"And what? You're just gonna leave me here after that happened?! Just wait, I'll-"

"You wouldn't trust me after that, now would you?" he asked. You stopped. He was right about that. You weren't sure what he put in there, but it could've killed you and he was just lying. _And if he isn't?_ a tiny voice in the back of your head asked. _No, he is,_ you argued with yourself. You took a step back. He took a step towards you. You took another step back and he took another step forward. You started running and he did as well.

You ran as fast as your legs would carry you, hoping he wouldn't catch up. Clearly, you underestimated how fast you really were. He caught up with you in mere seconds and tackled you to the ground. You struggled to free yourself from his grip. "Why are you doing this?!" you asked him.

"Just trust me about this," you heard him say before you saw him bring down his fist and your world fade to black.


	28. Run. Just Run.

"That....makes sense," you murmured as you gently swung back and forth on the swing. "Platonically, you said?" Hoodie nodded. "And everyone thinks-"

"It's s-something more," he finished, sighing. You frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"I-It's not your f-fault," he said quietly. "R-Really, they're just i-idiots. He and I-I tell them all t-the time but it's n-no use." You shook your head and stared down at your feet. Your shoes had dropped onto the ground, but you were too lazy to pick them up at the moment.

Silence ensued for a few minutes before you broke the silence. "So that's only one of them?" you asked, looking up at him. Hoodie nodded.

"Yeah. T-The other one....j-just d-don't get me s-started."

"Are they terrible?" you asked. Hoodie shrugged.

"I-I mean, they a-aren't one to t-tease us, since h-he's sick of it t-too. B-But he is a t-troublemaker. T-That's why he's always m-mad."

"Oh." Now it made more sense to you. "Does he like bugging you?" Hoodie shook his head. "Oh. So does that mean-"

"D-Don't say it." You stopped and nodded. _That subject is now off limits,_ you thought. Hoodie sighed and stared down at the floor. You waited to see if he would say anything. He didn't. You looked down again and began swinging. Hoodie did the same.

You both swung in sync for a while, not paying any attention to your surroundings. Maybe if you had, you may have seen the others watching you two. But you didn't so stuff happens differently, if that wasn't obvious enough.

As you did a full circle, Hoodie stopped. He dragged his feet across the ground and looked around. Needless to say, he spotted them. You jumped off the swing, landing on your feet. Hoodie jumped slightly and turned to you. You brushed yourself off and turned to him.

"So, what now?" you asked him. He shrugged. You chuckled slightly, seeing now why he didn't have many friends. But that was ok. One could never have too few, right? Well, that's what you thought since you didn't know the whole truth but more on that later.

"How a-about we play a-a game?" he suggested.

"Sure!" you said, grinning. He nodded and stood up. "Let me guess....in the woods?" He nodded again. "Knew it!" Hoodie always suggested to play games and these games were usually played in the woods. Because there's nothing odd about that, now is there? You two linked arms and walked into the woods. "What game are we playing today?"

"Run. Just Run." You laughed. You two didn't play that game often but it seemed to be one of those rare occasions that it was acceptable. The objective of the game was to run away from whoever was "it", so to speak. It was kind of like tag, really. The thing is when you were caught, he had the choice of attacking you or just making you the one who was "it". He usually chose to make you the one who was it. That would change, though. Really, the rules of the game would as well.

You two walked and you studied your surroundings, shaping the path you'd take the second he'd say go. You usually lasted a while before he got you, mostly because you broke a lot of the rules. Hoodie never seemed to notice, though, from what you could tell.

"Am I ever going to meet them?" you suddenly asked as you turned to him. Hoodie shrugged.

"Y-You might," he said. "If y-you survive this r-round." You scoffed.

"I will," you said. "Just watch me."

"W-Well, if I can s-see you then i-it means I've a-already won." You glared at him.

"That's not what I meant." Hoodie laughed. You rolled your eyes. He stopped and you looked around to see you were in the middle of a clearing. You turned to him. "How long do I have?"

"Half an hour," he replied. You cocked an eyebrow.

"Why so long?"

"You'll see." The response sent chills down your spine. You simply nodded in response. "You know the drill." You turned around and waited. You heard him walk away from you and you waited until you were sure you couldn't hear him anymore. That's when you ran. You ran as fast as your legs could carry you. You ran down the path you had made in your mind and looked around to see if Hoodie was following you. He wasn't.

But someone else was.

As you neared the park, you could hear footsteps behind you. You looked back, expecting to see Hoodie but instead you saw-

"Shit!" you yelled out as you tripped over something. You held out your hands in front of you to break your fall. You fell hard and it hurt. You got up and groaned. _Great._ You started jogging in the direction you intended to go.

 _How stupid,_ you thought. _I fell over nothing._ But it hadn't been nothing.

The wind began to pick up and it blew some leaves your way. You tried avoiding them but that was nearly impossible. Especially when they were crisp. You sighed as you looked around. Nothing or no one else yet. You wondered if someone else was gonna jump out at you and tackle you.

The sound of the swing swaying back and forth caught your attention. Your head snapped towards the direction and you felt your blood run cold. There, on the swing, sat Hoodie, watching you. How long had he been watching you? Not too long. But the point is that he _saw_ you.

You broke off into a sprint, hoping he'd let it slide for once. He didn't. Behind you were his fast approaching footsteps. You pushed yourself to run, even if your hands and knee stung. _They're probably bleeding,_ you thought to yourself but decided not to pay attention to them.

Suddenly you were thrown to the ground with such force it hurt. You looked up and expected Hoodie but again, it wasn't him. Someone else was pinning you down. He had what looked like a mouth guard over his mouth and some orange goggles. You couldn't tell but you had the feeling he was smiling.

"Who are you?!" you asked. No response. You kicked him in the stomach. No grunt of pain. He didn't let go either. "Wha-? Get off of me!"

"Why *tick* should I?" he asked. You glared at him and kicked him again. Nothing. It didn't seem to have any affect on him. "Stop wasting *tick* your energy. It's *tick* not going to *tick* work for you *tick*." You growled and tried pushing him off of you. That didn't work. You heard footsteps approaching you and you struggled against his grip.

"Get off!" you yelled as you somehow managed to get him off. You got up and started running. But it was too late. You heard him right behind you. "No!" You were shoved harshly into a tree. You fell to the ground, holding your head. Your vision grew blurry and the world around you began to spin. "Shit...."

Hoodie's face popped into view. You squinted slightly to get a better view but that merely worsened it. You could feel blood trickling down your face.

"It looks like I win this round," Hoodie said.


	29. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's late. I had intended on posting it on Halloween but due to complications you're getting it now. Again, sorry. ^-^"

Halloween was one of your favorite holidays of the year. You had planned your costume a month before and at the moment you were getting ready to go trick or treating. Your friends weren't going to go trick or treating with you since they were going to go to a Halloween party. Luckily, Toby was going to go with you, so at least you weren't going alone.

You turned your phone on to check the time. It was almost seven thirty. Normally, you would've been out already but Toby had suggested going at around eight. You weren't sure why since he hadn't given you a reason but agreed anyway.

You sighed as you turned off your phone. No one had bothered to text or call you. Not that that was _too_ much of a surprise. (S/N) was with their friends, already trick or treating you assumed. They had been dropped off earlier at their friend's house, leaving you alone since your parents were going to some party as well.

You sat on your bed, not knowing what else to do. You weren't sure when Toby was going to get to your house and you had no way of contacting him so really it was a matter of playing the waiting game. Closing your eyes, you began to drift off.

Almost immediately, the sound of footsteps woke you up. You opened your eyes and looked around. Your light had been turned off. You stood up and went to grab your phone, only to find that it wasn't there. You sighed, knowing Toby must've taken it, and stepped outside your room. You assumed that it was already eight but without your phone, you couldn't be sure.

You stood still, trying to see if you could hear Toby's footsteps. Toby wasn't exactly the quietest person you knew. In fact, he was one of the loudest. There was the sudden thump and you followed the sound.

"Toby?" you called out. The sound of him falling down onto the floor made you laugh. "Toby, you idiot." You felt the wall for the switch and flipped the lights on. You turned to see Toby facedown on the floor. You walked over to him and nudged him. He rolled over and smiled.

"Sup," he said. You rolled your eyes. "Ready to go?" You nodded. He got up and held up two black sacks. "Figured we could use these." You nodded again, smiling a little. You had forgotten to get something to trick or treat with and figured you would just use your backpack or something, but the sacks would do. Toby started walking to the door.

"Toby!" you called. He stopped and turned. "My phone?" Toby threw your phone and you ended up catching it. "Thanks." You turned off the lights in the room as Toby opened the front door. You two walked out and he handed you one of the sacks. "Wait, so you're going as yourself?"

"Why not?" he asked. "It's not like it'll make a difference. I bet you we'll run into more of _mes_ along the way." You rolled your eyes.

"Alright, whatever. Also, is that fake blood on your sweater?" Toby laughed and nodded. "Of course you would Toby." You locked your door and the two of you set off.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

"So, really, they just ditched you?" Toby asked. You shrugged.

"I guess," you murmured, looking down at your now full sack of candy.

It was now around midnight and you two had just about gone through the four entire neighborhoods. You decided it was about time to go home and Toby insisted he accompany you.

"That's stupid," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "Why do you even-"

"Because I have no one else, Toby." Toby stopped walking. You turned around and looked at him. He looked irritated or even angry, but it was hard to tell with his goggles. He stared at you for a minute or two before looking down at the ground.  He muttered something incoherently. "To-" He suddenly grabbed your arm and started walking. You reluctantly followed him.

As you walked down the street, the lights in people's houses started to turn off. You figured it was just them telling any late trick or treaters that they were all out and that they should go home. You thought of (s/n) and remembered that they were going to sleep over at their friend's house and your parents wouldn't be home by tomorrow. Just great.

You suddenly felt Toby's hand gripping your arm tightly. You tried to pull away, but he only gripped tighter. "Toby, you could loosen your grip," you told him. He continued walking, seemingly ignoring you. "Toby, you're-" Toby suddenly slung you over his shoulder and continued walking. You helped and blushed slightly as you turned to him.

"You're really light, (Y/N)," he acknowledged. You blushed more.  _Am I really?_ You wondered. You sighed and looked down at the ground. _Regardless, it'll take a while to get home and I don't think I would've lasted walking._ You yawned. _Yeah, no. I definitely wouldn't have lasted._

You held onto Toby and tried your best not to dose off. You suddenly heard a scream. You looked up and looked around, but saw nothing. "Toby, did you hear that?" You asked him.

"Hear what?" He asked. You sighed.

"Never mind," you told him. _Maybe it's just me. I **am** pretty tired. _ You sighed and closed your eyes. _Maybe I just need sleep._ You drifted off to the sound of Toby's footsteps.

**~~~ (Time Skip)~~~**

You woke up to whispering. You slowly opened your eyes to see yourself in the backseat of a car.

"W-What are we g-gonna do with t-them?" Someone asked.

"Haven't decided yet," you heard Toby say.

"Well, hurry up and decide. We don't have all day," someone else said. You sat up or _tried_ to. You looked around to see that you were tied up and buckled down to the seat. Your eyes widened as you noticed Toby outside the car door, talking with two other people.

 _No_ , you thought. _No, this isn't happening.  What even **is** happening?! _ You began tugging at your restraints but only succeeded in tightening them. You let out a groan and stopped.

"Why don't we just kill them?" someone asked.

"Well, I mean, it's not like I would've done it already Masky," Toby sassed.

"Oh shut it, Toby," presumably the one named Masky said.

"Why don't you?"

"T-Toby-"

"Hoodie, not now."

"B-But Toby-"

"I said not now Hoodie!"

"Hey, don't yell at him!" Masky growled.

"T-Toby, they're a-awake!" Hoodie said. You immediately closed your eyes, your heart beating faster as the door opened.

"You sure Hoodie?"

"I-I just saw them a-awake!" Hoodie insisted. "I-I swear!" There was silence and you were tempted to open your eyes. You decided against it since it would probably end in death for you. Assuming that Masky was still there.

You felt something poke your cheek. You flinched slightly but stayed put. You felt the poke again, this time harder. "Toby, poking them will not get us anywhere," Masky told him.

"Well, why don't you wake them up?"

"Gladly." You felt your restraints loosen and someone pick you up. They then threw you to the ground. You hit the ground. Hard. You groaned and opened your eyes. "See? Now they're awake. Problem solved."

"Not really."

"Toby, just shut up." You looked up to see Toby leaning against the car, his arms crossed over his chest. You then took a look at his friends. One wore a yellow sweater, some blue jeans, and a white mask over his face that outlined his eyes and lips in black. His brown hair covered some of his mask. The other one wore an orange hoodie and some blue jeans. His face was covered with a black mask with a red frowny face on it. It wasn't difficult for you to tell who was who, that's for sure.

"So, now what?" Toby asked. Masky turned to him.

"I say we kill them," Masky said. Toby glared at Masky. "What?" Toby rolled his eyes and turned to you.

"Bet you weren't expecting this, huh?" he asked.

"Where am I?" you asked him. "Why are you doing this?" Toby shrugged. You stared at him expecting something else but he said nothing. "So, is this it? You're just going to kill me and then move on with your life?"

"Well, I mean, I wouldn't necessarily do that, but...." He trailed off and looked down at the ground.

You glared at him. He simply turned away. You turned to the other two. "So, now what?" You asked them. Masky turned to Hoodie, who shrugged. He turned back to you.

"Looks like I'm on my own this time," he muttered as he took a step towards you. You scooted away from him, only to have him pick you up and throw you back into the car. You screamed as the door slammed. You saw Toby tell him something, only for Masky to slap him. He then yelled something at Hoodie, who got into the car. Masky opened the door and shoved Toby in. He then got into the car and turned around. "Toby, you do it. They're yours anyway." He then handed Toby a gun. Your eyes widened and you stared at Toby. He slowly took the gun and pointed it at you.

"Sorry (Y/N)," he said quietly. "It was nice knowing you."

You screamed as he pulled the trigger.

Then there was silence.


	30. A Doctor's Visit (Part 1)

"Of all times, (Y/N)."

"Oh shut up."

"Fifth time you've done this. First time you've ended up here."

"I said shut it."

"Why didn't you let me handle it like I always do?"

"Because you always do (F/N)! And besides, if you would've handled it then you would've gotten yelled at by Tee, so-"

"You really think he's a threat to me?"

"Well, no, but-"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME HANDLE IT (Y/N)!"

"You didn't let me finish!"

"I don't have to! I already know what you're gonna say and I don't wanna hear it!"

As you opened your mouth to shout something back at (F/N), the door swung open. You sat back in bed and looked down at your leg that was currently in a brace. The doctor walked over to you, writing something down on his clipboard.

"Are you alright (Y/N)?" they asked as they looked up. You nodded. "So, could you explain to me what happened?" (F/N) turned to you, their lips in a tight grin.

"Yeah, (Y/N), why don't you explain to them what happened?" (F/N) said in a tone that only meant trouble. You looked at your leg, then at (F/N), then at the doctor.

"Well, uh, I was....." You thought for a moment but couldn't come up with a reasonable excuse.

"They broke their leg from falling off of the roof of their house when they tried to get a ball down," (F/N) told them. The doctor's eyes widened and you smiled awkwardly.

"Well then....alright," the doctor said. "How much does it hurt?"

"Not _too_ much," you told them. _Not at all,_ you thought.

"Well, from the looks of it, your leg should be completely healed within a month," they told you. You nodded. (F/N) groaned and ran a hand over their face.

Nurse Ann poked her head into the room. "Doctor, your services have been requested," she said quietly. The doctor nodded and walked out. (F/N) glared at you. You sunk down into the bed and hid your face.

Obviously, you did not break your leg by falling off of the roof of your house. Otherwise (F/N) would be laughing their asses off and mocking you for it. No, what really happened was far worse (in (F/N)'s opinion):

You were out with (F/N) at a cafe (this is a couple of months after your previous incident at the hospital). Someone had been teasing you for your looks. Usually, you paid no attention but this person just so happened to be someone you despised so it made it harder to ignore them. Eventually, the teasing got to be too much for you and you turned around to hit them. They dodged your swing but you managed to kick them back into some tables. That was when everyone in the cafe began to fight with one another. (F/N) was pulling you away from the scene when the person you despised pulled you down and began hitting you with a chair. You pushed them off but only to have them pull you up and throw you into a table. You ended up falling onto your leg and, well, you ended up breaking it. At this point (F/N) was so furious that they ended up knocking out the person and dragging you to the hospital.

So now here you are. Again. Ann had greeted you and asked about the leg. Of course, (F/N) told her what actually happened which ended up in Ann shaking her head at you but it wasn't the worst reaction you'd gotten.

You and (F/N) would stay at the hospital for a few hours before the doctor would give you the ok for you to go home. Ann waved goodbye at you and you waved back while (F/N) just shrugged.  Both of you failed to notice a certain doctor watching you. You got into (F/N)'s mom's car and she drove you home. (F/N), thankfully, lied to her mom about what happened to you, using the same excuse they used for the doctor. That led to their mom giving you a lecture the entire way home but, again, it wasn't the worst reaction you'd gotten.

You got home and (F/N) made sure to stay with you that day. Although you insisted that they didn't need to stay, they insisted on staying and there would be no way to talk them out of it. So you were stuck with them. Again. By now you should be used to it.

Your leg was propped up by a bunch of pillows. (F/N) wanted to make sure that you were as comfortable as possible. Really, you could have had your leg in any position and you'd still be comfortable. (F/N) insisted on having it in this position, though.

"So, now what?" you asked as you looked up at them.

"You're going to stay in bed and rest," (F/N) instructed as they pat your head gently. You rolled your eyes.

"Yeah, because I'm _totally_ going to stay in bed _all_ day," you told them sarcastically. (F/N) glared at you.

"Please, just for this once, listen to me," they said. You sighed and shrugged.

"I'll try."

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

"But why them?" Ann asked as she stared at the doctor that had his back to her. There was no reply. "For the last time, they don't need to be fixed." Again, no response. Ann sighed and looked down the hall that had blood smeared practically everywhere. A pile of dead bodies lay in the middle of it. "Honestly-"

"Quiet!" the doctor hushed. Ann glared at him but didn't say anything. She crossed her arms and watched as he continued to "fix" his patient.

Ann couldn't figure out why Dr. Smiley was so fixated on (Y/N). It was strange. _Could it be possible that he - No! That can't be it...._ Ann thought. Dr. Smiley suddenly turned to her.

"Why is it that you stare at me so?" he asked her. Ann shrugged. Dr. Smiley narrowed his eyes. "Oh, there's a reason, alright. Would you mind telling me?"

"Do I mind?" Ann asked. "Yeah, I do, which is why I'm not going to tell you." The doctor glared at her before turning away and placing one of the patient's organs into a glass jar.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" Ann heard him ask. She rolled her eyes.

"If you're not going to answer my question then I'm just going to go ba-"

"Your question will be answered shortly, just have patience," he said quietly. Ann raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

An hour later, the two left the hospital and were headed to a new location. It wasn't too far and they had plenty of time to spare. Dr. Smiley figured it wouldn't be too hard to accomplish his goal but little did he know the possible threat that would await him at his destination.

Ann did not recognize the house they stood before. "Who's house-?" she stopped herself and turned to the doctor. "What are we doing here?"

"Well, you were curious as to why I seemed so, hm, _infatuated_ with (Y/N) as you put it earlier," he replied. Ann glared at him.

"I never said that-"

"Well, you certainly made it _sound_ that way," he said.

"Alright, whatever. Wait, this is their home?!" Dr. Smiley nodded. "What are you planning on doing?!"

"You'll see very shortly," he replied as he walked over to the door. Ann began to protest but the doctor hushed her. He picked the lock, opened the door, and walked in. Ann followed, but she stopped short at the door. The doctor had walked right into a trap. He hadn't triggered it yet but he was very close to.

(F/N) was laying on the couch with a gun in their hand, presumably asleep. The two knew from experience that (F/N) was a light sleeper, so this would go downhill very quickly if they woke up. Dr. Smiley crawled past (F/N) while Ann stayed outside.

Meanwhile, you were asleep in your bed. Unlike (F/N), you were a heavy sleeper so you heard nothing. The doctor walked into your room. He looked back to make sure (F/N) wasn't awake. He then turned back and picked you up. Chuckling, he walked back into the room (F/N) was in. He froze when he realized that they were not on the couch.

A gunshot was heard in the distance and Smiley bolted out of the house and didn't dare look behind him. He heard a scream and another gunshot. _Well, looks like the nurse was taken care of,_ Smiley thought. _Such a shame......not really._ As he continued running, he thought it was remarkable that he had been able to kidnap you.

But how could he have known that he had thought that prematurely?


	31. A Doctor's Visit (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my precious ones! Just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas! ^n^

**~~~(Ann's POV)~~~**

He left me. He fucking left me behind. Great. Now I had to deal with a screaming maniac with a gun. Fan-fucking-tastic.

As I ran down the street, (F/N) continued to shoot at me. I knew by now that one of the neighbors would end up calling the police. There's no way everyone on this street was a heavy sleeper.

I ran until I could hide, which I did. They ran right past me. _Finally,_ I thought. I waited a few minutes before running out. _That doctor will suffer when I get my hands on him._

In the distance, I heard police sirens. _Perfect timing._ I figured they would end up hitting (F/N) and knock them out, giving me time to try and deal with Smiley and decide on what to do with (Y/N). If they would still be alive, that is.

After a few more minutes of running, I finally found the woods. I stopped and started walking. Sure, I wanted to make sure Smiley would pay for what he did but I wasn't really in that much of a rush. So, I strolled all the way to the mansion, wondering if he had already done away with (Y/N).

**~~~(Third Person POV)~~~**

Meanwhile, Smiley had slipped into the mansion, chuckling quietly to himself. He carried you down into the basement, being careful that no one was watching. _This should be quick,_ he thought to himself.

He walked into the dimly lit room. The room wasn't exactly messy but it wasn't exactly clean either, which was odd considering that there were only three pieces of actual furniture in the room. In the corner was a bed, a few feet away from it was a desk and on the far side of the room was a couch.

Smiley set you down on the couch and walked over to his desk. He opened its various drawers and began looking for his supplies. While his back was turned, you ended up waking up. You rubbed your eyes and looked around. Your eyes widened as you realized that you weren't home. You then noticed a certain doctor pulling out a rope, jars, and some surgical tools from his desk.

Standing up, you immediately looked around for the door. Upon seeing it, you tiptoed to the door. As you reached for the door, it flew open. You were immediately slammed against the wall and you did your best not to make a sound. You turned around to see Ann walking over to the doctor.

"Oh, you survived?" he asked her, turning back to the desk. Ann crossed her arms.

"Police got to them," she told him.

"Oh?"

"Do you really think a screaming maniac with a gun would go unnoticed?" Smiley shrugged in response.

 _What the hell happened while I was asleep?_ you thought. Ann looked around the room.

"And where's (Y/N)?" she asked. Smiley looked over at the couch and dropped the syringe he was holding.

"Shit." Ann turned to him.

"Wait, don't tell me they-" You decided this was your chance to run. You opened the door only to hear static and someone appear in front of you. You immediately hid behind the door.

"Ah, there you two are," you heard someone say. "Come on and join us. The celebration is about to begin and I want everyone to be there. That includes you both." Ann and Smiley glanced at each other before looking back up at the person.

"Slender, we'd love to, but-"

"No arguing with me child," the male said. "Come now. Both of you. The two sighed and walked out. The door was shut and you waited until their footsteps faded to open the door. You looked out and saw stairs in front of you.

 _Shit,_ you thought. As you were about to step out, you realized something. You turned around and ran to Smiley's desk. You grabbed his scissors and scalpels and then, once they were hidden, stepped out of the room. You made sure to be as quiet as possible. Then you realized something.  _My cast. Shit, this is going to be difficult._ Although you couldn't feel pain and you could have probably taken off the cast, your leg would be in no shape to run. _Fuck it. If I have to, I'll take it off._

You went up the stairs and crept down the hall. You heard multiple voices and you clutched the scissors tightly in your hands. _Fuck, how many of them are there?_ As you reached the end of the hall, you looked out and froze. You were currently looking into a living room that was decorated with candy cane, tinsels, Christmas lights, and various other things. In the center of the room was a large Christmas tree and under it were too many presents to count. Sitting around the Christmas tree were at least a hundred people, give or take a few. _How the fuck am I going to get out now?!_

You suddenly saw a very tall man that was wearing a black suit looking around. You tried hiding but that was hardly even possible. "Sally?" he called out and you realized he was the man that was talking to Ann and the doctor. _Fuck.....I'm so dead...._

"Hi!" you heard a voice say. You jumped and turned around, holding the scissors out. You stared at a little girl, no more than the age of eight, with green eyes and brown hair. She wore a pink dress and held a teddy bear in her arms. Oh yeah, and there was blood dripping down her face. But that was _nothing_ compared to the people you saw in the other room. "Are you new?"

"I, uh-" You heard static and you immediately ran down the hall and into the basement again. _Nope, not ever escaping, I'm going to_ die  _trying._ You heard the static again and you immediately dived under Smiley's bed. You looked out, trying to calm your breathing. The tall man appeared again and the little girl was with him.

"Where Sally?" you heard him ask.

"I saw them," you heard the little girl tell him. You stayed silent.

"Well, we're just going to have to find them later," he told her. "Right now it's time to open your present."

"Yay!" There was the sound of static and then there was silence. You let out the breath that you had been holding in and crawled out. You then crept out and back up the stairs and down the hall. _Fuck, this is stupid....._ You peeked out into the room again and noticed that there was a door near the hall. _If no one is watching, I bet I could run out....._ If _that's the door out._

You waited a few minutes before the tall man gathered everyone around and began saying something. You slowly walked out of the hall and towards the door. You carefully opened it, walked through, and closed the door behind you. You turned around to see the woods. _What the fuck?! Where am I?!_ You decided to question it later and started running in a random direction.

An hour later, you seemed to be lost. Very lost. "Great, now what do I do?" you asked aloud. You looked around and could see nothing but trees. _Fuck._ You then decided to do something stupid. You began climbing the nearest tree. Why you thought that would work, you had no idea.

You somehow managed to get a good deal up and you looked around. In the distance, you can see the very large mansion in the distance. _Holy shit. No wonder there were so many people._ You turned back and continued climbing, hoping to see past the mansion. You were high enough that you could reach the tree's branches. You grabbed on and hoisted yourself up. You then stood on it carefully and looked around again. It wasn't high enough. You climbed higher, about six branches higher. You then looked around. Past the mansion you could see the faint outline of a city. _Shit. I've been running the wrong way...._ You looked back to see that you were, in fact, running in the wrong direction. You groaned and sat on the branch. _There is no way I'm running back there. They could catch me again._

Suddenly, a twig snapped. You stood up and looked around. You noticed a familiar nurse headed your way, but she hadn't seen you. Behind her was a familiar doctor who hadn't seen you either. They were talking in whispers.

"How did you even lose them?" Ann asked.

"How was I supposed to know that they would wake up?!" Smiley snapped.

"Aren't you a doctor?" Ann asked.

"And aren't you a nurse?" Smiley hissed. Ann rolled her eyes.

"I swear when we find them you are-"

"Wait, how do you even know we're going the right way?"

"I saw their footprints running this way." _Shit, I left footprints?!_ You then remembered your cast. _Fuck._

"And you're absolutely sure they couldn't have done this to draw us away?"

"Why would they run this far just to run back?" Silence. The two walked right past you. "Besides, if they _did_ run back, Slender would've already caught them by now. You know that." _Shit._ You waited until they were far enough that you jumped down. Bad choice considering that you ended up falling so hard you couldn't get up in time.

Smiley and Ann turned around and saw you. They then ran towards you. You struggled to get up, but once you did you started running as fast as you could. You didn't get very far, though, since Smiley ended up tackling you to the ground. You grabbed the scissors and slashed at him. He hissed and held you down. You struggled against him only to have Ann inject you with something.

"Sh," she said. You struggled to stay awake.

"Don't worry (Y/N)," Smiley said. "I'll fix you up in no time."

The world around you then faded to darkness.


	32. Thicker than Water and Prettier for Painting

It had been a few hours since you and Bloody Painter had run away from your house. It was probably nearing dawn but neither of you seemed to mind. You clutched your bag and looked around. You were going deeper into the woods.

"You said you live in these woods?" You asked as you turned to Bloody Painter. He nodded. "That's cool." He shrugged. You two continued walking.

You noticed that Blood Painter didn't talk much. You wanted to ask why but decided against it. _He'll talk eventually, right?_ you thought. _He has to._

You were still curious as to who he had meant by "us". Was that his family? More than likely. It's still a wonder why he wanted to help you out. Everyone else would just ignore the obvious problems that occurred in your house. He was the first one to help. But why? How had he even known of your situation? _Wait....how did he know my name?_ You suddenly stopped walking. He had called you by your name. You never told him his name. How did he know?

He stopped walking and turned around. He titled his head slightly and just stared at you. You stared back. "How do you know my name?" you asked him.

"Everyone knows you," he replied. _Everyone?_

"What do you plan on doing?" you asked. "You said you were taking me to some mansion or something but why?" He didn't respond. "Answer me!"

"I'm not allowed to." The sound of thunder broke your gaze. You looked up but saw that there were no clouds in the sky.

"Wha-" You were cut short when Bloody Painter tackled you to the ground. You let out a scream and started kicking him. He pinned you down and you continued struggling.

"You know, that won't help you in your situation. It's also quite bothersome." You somehow kicked him in the chest, throwing him off and standing up. You turned around to start running when he grabbed your bag. It pulled you down and he managed to crawl on top of you. He then wrapped his arms around you tightly and picked you up.

"Let me go!" you screamed. He ignored you and started walking. "Let me go you asshole!"

"Oh,  _I'm_ the asshole?" he asked. "Look who's talking." You started kicking him again. "Stop that. It's getting annoying."

"Oh, am I an inconvenience to you?!" you asked as you continued kicking. He suddenly dropped you and shoved you down onto the ground. You sat up and glared at him. His fists were clenched.

You got up and started running, clutching your bag by your side. You looked around, trying to remember the path you took to get to this point. There didn't seem to be any path. Regardless, you continued running. Every now and then you'd trip on a branch and get a bruise or cut. By the time you had stopped running, you were pretty much covered in blood.

You set down your bag and start searching through it to see if you could find something to clean yourself up with. You sigh and sit down. Surprisingly, he hadn't followed you. You had no idea where you were, though.

There was silence throughout the woods. Looking up, you noticed the sky was getting a bit brighter. _It's getting close to sunrise,_ you thought. By now, one of the neighbors had called the police about something and when they stumbled upon your house, they had found the horrific scene. They were currently looking for you at the moment since you were declared missing. But you didn't know that.

You looked around. Still no sign of Bloody Painter. You let out a sigh of relief. _I lost him,_ you thought, smiling a bit. You stare back up at the sky, watching as the stars slowly disappeared. It never came to you that you could possibly pass out at any moment due to the amount of blood you had lost. It didn't occur to you that someone knew exactly where you were and they were just toying with you, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The thoughts never came to mind. You just continued sitting there, staring up at the sky.

The world around you seemed to grow darker. You suddenly felt lightheaded. You looked at ground only to fall on your bag. The sound of static filled your ears briefly before you ended up passing out.

 

 

You woke up to see yourself in what looked like an art room. There were canvases on the wall. All of them had the same thing painted on them: a bright red smiley face. You shuddered slightly before trying to stand up. You couldn't even move your body slightly. That was when the smell hit you. The putrid, metallic smell of something that was probably rotting. You moved your head as best as you could to see Bloody Painter in the corner, standing in front of a canvas. Your eyes widened and you desperately tried moving.

"You know, you're quite bothersome," he suddenly said as he turned around to face you. You stared at him. He walked over to you and kneeled down beside you. "Let me ask you this (Y/N)." He showed you his paint brush. It was covered in red paint. Well, it _looked_ like red paint. "What's thicker than water but prettier for painting?" You didn't reply.

Bloody painter stood up and walked back over to his canvas. He dragged the paintbrush across the surface and set the brush down. He then picked up the canvas and set it on the wall. You felt a shiver run down your spine when you saw that he had painted a bright red smiley face on the canvas. You looked away from the painting and over to the corner of the room where the canvas had been. To your horror, you saw a pile of bodies behind the stand.

"Blood," you heard Bloody Painter say. You glanced back over to him, your eyes widening. "It's blood."

"I-Is that why you c-call yourself _Bloody_ P-Painter?" you asked him. He shrugged.

"I didn't come up with it. It's also better than my _actual_ name." He walked over to you again, this time with his hands behind his back. "I warned you not to be excited for tomorrow."

"D-Don't say it," you mumbled.

"Do you remember why?"

"Don't-" He suddenly grabbed your neck and started choking you.

"Because (Y/N)." He brought out a knife from behind his back and held it up against your face. 

"There will be no tomorrow." You felt him slam your head down on the ground. The sounds died down and darkness surrounded you. You could hardly hear the static or see the tall man now standing beside him, but that wouldn't matter.

Not anymore, at least.


	33. Play Date

"Are they doing any better?"

The response was muffled. The sigh that came after confirmed that the answer wasn't exactly good.

"Isn't there anything we can do? I can't imagine how they must feel being here..." Again, the response was muffled. Silence ensued so it there was no confirmation as to whether the answer had been the same or not.

The sound of the door being unlocked caused you to sit up. The door swung open to reveal your exhausted looking parents. You immediately started to tear up. Your parents walked over to you, hugging you and assuring you that everything was going to get better. You weren't sure you could believe that statement anymore.

After you had passed out the night of Jason's reappearance, you had woken up in the hospital. At first, you couldn't remember anything and were understandably confused. Your parents were called and needless to say they were utterly relieved you had woken up. You had apparently been unconscious for a week and they were afraid that it would've turned into a full-blown coma. It took a few days, but eventually, you remembered the events that took place that night.

The doll that had been found beside you was in fact (F/N). Your mom had told the police about Jason so now they had a couple of questions for you. You answered as many as you could but because you knew absolutely nothing about (F/N)'s situation and nothing about Jason, there wasn't much the police could go off of other than Jason's appearance.

You continued to stay at the hospital. Your parents would visit whenever they had time, which wasn't frequent. You weren't completely alone, though. The police had wanted to take precaution so they had a police officer with you at all times to make sure no other incidents occurred. So, you would talk with the police officer whenever you were bored. The conversations weren't the best, but it was something.

You had only been there for a month when the screaming started. It started with you screaming once every two hours. Then once every hour, then every half hour, then every fifteen minutes. Your parents and the hospital staff weren't sure why you were screaming and you wouldn't tell them. Really, you wouldn't say anything other than the screaming. The hospital staff and the police thought it best to place you in a mental institution. Your parents were hesitant to place you there but after another day of you screaming and nearly straining your vocal cords, they reluctantly agreed.

So now you were here in this mental institution. You could feel your life force draining as the days went by. You cried every time your parents visited which didn't help your situation at all. You weren't sure what else to do, though. It's not like anyone would have believed you anyway.

"It's okay (Y/N)," your dad told you. "Everything's going to be fine. We're doing everything we can to get you better, okay?" You sniffled. Your mom held you close and gently ran a hand through your hair. You shuddered and moved away, shaking your head.

"I-I can't..." You backed up against the wall, trembling. "No more...Please..."

Your parents exchanged worried glances. A nurse walked in, sighing.

"They refuse to have any physical contact with them," she explained. "She won't tell us why."

Your parents turned to you, awaiting an answer. None came.

"(Y/N), what's wrong?" your dad asked. You pointed to a corner of the room. Your parents turned.

"Is...is there something there?" your mom asked. You slowly nodded and curled into a ball. You started to cry again and the nurse walked over to you. She injected a sedative into you and you immediately fell asleep. Your parents turned to her.

"Why'd you-"

"I already know how this ends," she replied. "Seen it too many times to count." She motioned to the door. "You should probably leave."

"But won't they-"

"It'll be fine. Now go." Your parents took one last look at you before leaving. The nurse closed the door and walked away, making a mental note to have the doctor give you another diagnosis. The sad thing is that there  _was_ something - or rather,  _someone_ \- there. But no one believed you.

 

 

The darkness and silence were a nice surprise. There was no green light, no laughing, no  _toys_. You felt relieved for once.

Rolling around in bed, you let out a sigh. Needless to say that you got little to no sleep most nights. Mostly because of that night and  _him_ but there wasn't much you could do about that.

 _They really are right when they say that silence is golden,_ you thought. Looking out your window, you noticed that there were some clouds gathering in the sky.  _It'll probably rain tonight._

You looked back up at the ceiling, hoping that there would be anyone other than Susy from next door to listen to you. You and Susy weren't particularly close but you kept each other company and listened to each other. She was the only person in this place who believed you. Maybe it was because she was the only person who could see him.

_So what now?_

The answer came in the form of your door opening. You sat up and saw Susy standing in the doorway.

"Susy?" you asked.

"Is he here?" she asked quietly. You looked around. It didn't  _look_ like he was here.

"I don't think so." You turned to her. "How'd you-"

"Don't worry about it," she assured you as she walked in. "Tonight's the night."

"Oh? What's happening?"

"It's your last night here."

"Woah, what? Really?" Susy nodded.

"Tomorrow you'll be gone. Who knows where."

"Home, hopefully."

Susy didn't answer. Instead, she sat down beside you, staring down at the floor. Not knowing what else to do, you hugged Susy, who returned the hug.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Susy."

You two sat in silence for a while, not bothered by the fact that there  _should've_ been the sounds of some patients coughing or nurses chatting or  _something._ But there was nothing.

You looked back out the window. The clouds were gone and there was no moon.  _No wonder it's so dark._

Susy suddenly gasped and you turned to her. She was staring at something. You followed her gaze and froze.

_Shit._

"Well, hello there~" Jason purred as he stepped out from the shadows. His eyes shone bright yellow and he sported a toothy grin.

"No, not again," you mumbled as you held Susy close. Jason pouted.

"(Y/N), do you not like my visits?" he asked. You glared at him.

"You're the reason why I'm even  _here_  Jason." Jason's grin returned.

 _"I know."_ He took a step towards you. "Sadly, I don't have a toy for you this time. Not that you could blame it on Wilfred down the hall, though. He's long gone." He chuckled. "You know that this will be the last night you'll see Susy, right?" Susy buried her face into your shoulder.

"I know. What of it?"

"Just wanted to make sure!" His grin widened and his eyes shone brighter. "Although, I will say, you aren't going home (Y/N)." You stared. "In fact, you aren't even leaving tomorrow morning." He took another step towards you. He was now standing directly in front of you. "You're leaving right now." Susy gasped and before anyone could react, Jason grabbed you and pulled you into the shadows. You heard Susy scream but it was too late.

You blinked and saw that you now stood in a toy store. Your eyes widened and you felt yourself immediately go sick.

_No, please...._

You heard Jason laugh and you turned to see him standing with his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing?" you asked, fearing the answer.

"Wanna see?" he asked, grinning. You took a step back. He sighed. "Come on, don't be like that. The other ones weren't my best work, I admit, but these are my best ones yet! Trust me!"

"How am I supposed to  _trust_  you?!" you hissed. "You're insane!"

"Glad you finally took notice," he said. "Regardless, I'm going to show you my creations. Consider these to be your last... _gifts_." He brought his hands out and your eyes widened in horror. In his hands were the horribly morphed bodies of your parents.

"No!" you screamed as you began to cry. "NO!" Jason frowned.

"You don't have to be so rude about it!" Jason yelled as he threw the dolls at you. They knocked you down and you fell to the ground, sobbing. "I spent so much time on these! It's my best work and you act like it's my worst!" He stood over you, his frown worsening. "I took you out of there for a little play date but you decide to treat me like  _this_?! How ungrateful." He gripped you by the arm and harshly pulled you up.

"If you think that you can just ruin all of this then you have another thing coming for ya," he growled. You stared at him and before you could register what you were doing, you kicked him and ran. He was stunned for a bit but immediately ran after you. You saw the door and tried opening it. It didn't budge. You checked any and all exits of the place but to your horror, they were all glued shut.

"No, no, no! There has  _got_  to be a way out of here!"

"There isn't!" Jason hissed. You turned to look but you didn't see him. "You will  _not_  go any further. There is no escape, do you hear me?!"

You ducked down behind some toys just as Jason walked in. He was practically seething with anger. He looked around the room and walked right past you into the next room. You clamped a hand over your mouth as you started crying.

_This can't be happening. This is just a nightmare. It **has**  to be._

You heard Jason laugh. You curled up into a ball and cried more.

_This isn't real. I'm going to wake up and everything's going to be fine and-_

"Keep dreaming sweetie," you heard Jason say. You looked up and saw him staring down at you with cold eyes.

**"Play date's over."**


	34. I Found You!

“That was a loud scream.”

“Why are you closing your eyes?”

“What’s the knife for?”

Everyone gasped. You slowly opened your eyes. You were still being held up by Slenderman, albeit you had been accidentally flipped upside down, thus causing the knife to fall out of your pocket.

“(Y/N)?” Sally asked you.

“What?” you asked quietly.

"Are you okay?”

You didn’t answer immediately. You were struggling to process the scene happening before you. You were caught, you’d lost the game. You should be dead. Maybe you  _ were _ dead. Or maybe you had lost it. You’d always heard about people going insane in these woods and maybe had become one of them.

“I...don't know.”

Looking down, you stared at the silver blade you had carried. You had brought it out impulsively. You didn’t think you’d actually need it but carried it anyway for safe measure.

The silence was uncomfortable, to say the least. Everyone’s attention was directed towards you. You weren’t sure what they were waiting for.

“Perhaps it was too much?” Splendorman asked.

“You think?” Offenderman asked, turning to look at his brother.

“Will you at least put them down?” you heard Trenderman ask. Everyone turned to see him walked over to you, brushing leaves off of himself.

“Where have  _ you  _ been?” Slenderman asked him.

“Hiding,” he simply said as he pried you from Slenderman’s hands and placed you down on the ground. “You were panicking, weren’t you?” You slowly nodded in response. “Yup, that explains the knife.” You turned and picked it up off the ground, sighing. “You thought this was suspicious, didn’t you? To the point where you felt that you were going to have to defend yourself?” You looked down at the ground, shrugging.

“I guess...” Trenderman placed a hand on your shoulder. 

“It was just a game. A ruse, if you will. I apologize if this was too much. Although, it really shouldn’t be coming from me.”

Trenderman looked over at the Slender brothers. Sally ran over to you and hugged you. You returned the hug as best you could.

“I will say, we’d better be careful.” Everyone turned to Splendorman. “If they’re going to be armed at every moment, then that’s gotta prove something, right?” Everyone nodded. You were slightly confused by that statement but you didn’t comment on it.

You suddenly yawned and rubbed your eyes. Everyone turned to you.

“You need sleep,” Sally said. You shrugged.

“I could last another hour or two.”

“I think it’s better if you get rest,” Slenderman said quietly.

“I mean if you insist...”

“Then let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that. Also, I may or may not come back to this chapter to add more, but as of now, this is all I got. Thanks for reading.


	35. What'd you expect?

You leaned against the wall, trying to catch your breath.

“You’re all idiots,” you said. “And I hate you.” You looked at the unconscious bodies lying on the floor, knowing they couldn’t hear you nor respond to you.

Jeff and the others had tried attacking you. Thing is, they had severely underestimated you, so it wasn’t hard for you to knock them out. It was effortless. The only reason you were out of breath was that you had tried lifting them. Before it had been easy but it felt like they had all gained some pounds since the last time you saw them.

There was a light scratching on the door. You walked over to it and opened it. Smile Dog and Grinny walked in, gasping as they saw their unconscious friends. You turned to them.

“Grinny, mind explaining?” you asked. He chuckled and sat on top of Liu’s body.

“Well darling,” he purred. “If it wasn’t obvious enough, these three had planned to kill you today. Obviously, that didn’t-”

“Okay, wait, they are  _ actually  _ trying to kill me?” you asked. Grinny chuckled. Smile Dog whined and nudged Jeff’s body.

“Yes, they were.”

You stared at the bodies and mumbled a faint,“Why?”

“I don’t know. I think it had been because they were told to do so.”

_ Told to do so?  _ You thought.  _ By who?  _ Knowing you wouldn’t get an answer to that, you sighed and grabbed Jane’s body. You then dragged it outside and laid her out on the sidewalk. You did the same with Liu’s and Jeff’s bodies. Grinny looked up at you.

“What are you going to do now?” he asked you. You didn’t answer. Instead, you shook your head and walked inside, closing the door behind you. Grinny stared at the door, waiting. Upon realizing that you weren’t going to come back out, he turned to Smile Dog.

“We’d better get them home. If we leave them here, well, there’s no telling what might happen...” Smile nodded.


	36. The answer is no

The sound of arguing was what woke you. The darkness that had surrounded you before now lightened to reveal that you were no longer in the woods, but instead in a hospital bed.

You blinked a few times before your eyes finally adjusted and all of your senses awakened. You looked around the room but you didn’t see anyone. You couldn’t move so you just laid there, listening.

“So what? You told us to-”

“I never said that!”

“Ben-”

“Not now Tails! Your friend over here has met with a terrible fate here. And  _ you’re  _ next!”

“Oh whatever BEN! You can’t do shit to me! I’m a fucking god! What can you-”

“Guys! (Y/N)’s awake!”

The arguing stopped and the door swung open. You turned your head to see Ben, Sonic, and Tails walking over to you.

“You’re alive!” Ben said, smiling. You simply blinked and turned your head away. “(Y/N)?”

“How...” You let out a sigh, realizing your voice was practically gone.

“(Y/N), I’m sorry.” You stared at Ben. It was hard to tell if he was being serious or not. He frowned. “Please-”

“I think they hate you,” Sonic said.

“Well, I mean, the technically hate all three of us,” Tails stated. “Although they hate you the most, Sonic.” Sonic rolled his eyes. Ben sighed.

“At least you’re okay now. You’ll heal, but slowly. For now, I’ll have to keep you here so that he doesn’t find you.”

_ He? Who’s-  _ You noticed Sonic’s grin.  _ Nevermind then. That told me all I needed to know. _

“What will happen after they heal? Where are they gonna go?” Ben shrugged.

“I don’t know.” He looked up at you, his eyes revealing a sad tone underneath them. “You trust me, right (Y/N)?” You opened your mouth to try to say something but the sound of static interrupted you. Ben’s eyes widened.

“Shit. We have to go.  _ Now _ .” And with that, the three of them disappeared, leaving you alone in the hospital room.


End file.
